Dröttningu
by Romans10nine
Summary: With a little help from his Dragon Eragons life is changed forever, what other surprises lie in store for the rider?
1. Chapter 1

**Dr****ötningu**

**This is my first ever fan fiction soo… I hope I don't bore you to death. .:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inheritance cycle, although I wish I did.**

Chapter 1: Eragon's POV

It had been little over a week now, since Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda were killed. Eragon had done little since that day, but sit in his tent and mourn. He knew he shouldn't be mourning his passed mentors, he knew he should be celebrating their lives, but he just couldn't get himself to get up. He felt he had lost his only connection to the world. Deep down he knew that wasn't true, he still had Saphira and Arya, or at least he thought he still had her.

Angela the witch, Nasuada, Saphira, and even some of the elves he had befriended had tried to get him out of his tent, but never his beloved elf. He felt guilty for he knew he was causing people unnecessary pain, but he just didn't want to face the world.

He hated sitting in the dark of his tent, more than anything because it brought on memories. Memories of the men he had killed, of the woman he loved, and of the losses he felt. The strongest of those being the woman he loved, the memory of him pouring his heart out to her and her rejecting it played through his mind over and over. To evade the memories he opted to sleep away most of the day, but those only brought on the other memories. They were at least better than feeling the pain of not having the woman he loved by his side.

Today was no different, Saphira had already tried to threaten him out of his tent, saying if he didn't come out soon that she would tear him out of his tent, but when he refused she muttered something about going hunting and took off. After she left Eragon went back to staring at the ceiling. He eventually fell asleep, and the same dreams haunted him again.

* * * Saphira's POV * * *

She had had just about enough of his mood lately. She felt their loss the same as him and the same as many others, but everyone else seems to be able to function. She was getting worried and she only knew one other thing to do. Closing her mind of to Eragon's sleeping conscience she stretched out her mind to find the one she was looking for. Saphira located her just beyond the boundaries of Tarnag, standing by a little river. Saphira dived at the slim figure with every intention of getting exactly what she wanted.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

She heard the sound of beating wings from behind her, but too late. By the time she had turned around she had been pinned down by two great claws. Fear immediately took over her and she started to struggle, but when she looked up she relaxed. One giant blue eye, the size of a dinner plate was staring back at her. _Saphira!_ She shouted through their mental link, _get off me will you?_ Saphira stared down at her and said _not until I get what I want._ The elf just nodded in agreement she knew it was pointless to argue with a dragon.

_And you would do well to remember that little princess,_ Saphira said.

_OK, what did you want Saphira._ It was a pointless question because only one thing would cause such behavior from Saphira, Eragon. _He has me worried now more than ever, it has been over a week since he has even see the sun._ Arya felt terrible, she knew she could help Eragon, the man she loved, but she had been neglecting him for her own selfish reasons. Saphira gave her a knowing look with the big blue eye. Arya felt as if it were boring into her soul, making her feel the guilt she deserved. _I know you had your reasons before little princess, for not admitting to him the truth, but now more than ever before he needs you. I greatly fear for his sanity. I can barley stay in his mind because of all the memories going through them, and you my dear princess, you have the ability to change that._ Arya looked away a tear gleaming in her eye; she knew Saphira spoke the truth. Arya no longer had any feelings for Föalin; in fact she never really had any true feeling for him in the first place. She remembered the day her mother had walked into the garden with the silvery-blonde haired, blue eyed elf. The truth was her mother had set them up and Arya and he had become quiet close friends.

The great dragon hearing her thoughts gently lifted her off the ground in one great claw and set her back on her feet. Saphira immediately touched her magnificent snout the Arya's forehead and said in her mind _I'm sorry for what you mother did to you, but __F_äo_lin is in the past, but Eragon is in the present and in you future. I want you to know I approve of you Arya Drottningu, as a suitable mate to my rider._ With that she was off heading towards the nearest forest to hunt, before Saphira was completely out of range, Arya heard her say _go to him now, my little princess._

As soon as she could no longer feel Saphira's presence she fell to the ground and cried she knew that Saphira was right, and she knew she was causing him more pain than he needed. Over all she was just afraid that he would no longer love her after she rejected him. When she was finally able to control her tears, she threw herself into the cold river and rinsed off. When she was done with her cold bath she dried herself with magic and headed off towards Eragon's tent.

**Ok so that was the first chapter, it's not the best but I hope you liked it a little at least. I'm not going to pressure you for reviews, but they would be helpful. I don't mind criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr****ö****ttningu**

**OK so I'm back I hope you don't mind that, and here is chapter 2 hopefully it is a bit longer than chapter 1, I don't really have any idea where this story I going so if you guys have any ideas please share them. Hope you like. .:) **

Chapter 2: Arya's POV

She quickly made her way to his tent, but when she reached it she hesitated. For half an hour she paced the outside of his tent before she had the courage to knock. There was no answer so she quietly slipped into his tent, what she saw broke her heart several times over. She was staring upon his sleeping form, he had mats in his hair, he had dirt on his face, and he had bags under his eyes. His face seemed to have taken on about 10 years since the last time she saw him.

She carefully walked over to the side of his bed avoiding all of the uneaten or half eaten plates of food. She sat down on the edge, and gently began shaking him awake. When he opened his eyes her heart broke again, his eyes, his gorgeous eyes were like a never ending emotionless pit of sorrow. Tears immediately flooded to her eyes, she should never have let it go this far. As acknowledgment of who he was staring slowly came over his face he seemed to brighten. He quickly sat up and asked, "Arya what are you doing here?" she just stared at him unsure of what to say, because she wasn't ready to face the truth quite yet.

"I was getting extremely worried about you, Eragon."She finally came up with, "I haven't seen you in over a week. I know it's hard, but please come outside, take a walk. Oromis-elda and Glaedr-elda would not want you sitting around this dark old tent all day, would they?"

She knew it was a mistake immediately after she mentioned his late master's names. He stared at her with those sorrowful eyes and turned his back on her. He silently cried it was almost more that she could bear. She started stroking his knotted hair with her left hand and gently gripped his shoulder in her right, as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Eragon, it was wrong of me to mention their names. I was out of place, please forgive me."

"I know it's just hard to find out you were not the last of your kind, and then to have that suddenly ripped away from you." Arya finally understood why it pained him so, or at least she thought she had a better idea. They stayed in the same position until Eragon had no more tears in his eyes. When he finally turned around he moved to get up, and said "Ok Arya, you win I will go outside, but under one condition."Arya nodded her head and asked, "And what would that be?"

"You must accompany me for I fear that without the support of another I will just come crawling right back into this dark hole."

"I would have it no other way Eragon."

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

It came as both a pleasant surprise and an immediate pang of sorrow when he woke up to the scent of his beloved elf, although that was all quickly put behind him when she agreed to take a walk with him, if she didn't love him than at least he could thrive in her presence alone. He asked her to wait outside while he cleaned himself up, washing himself with magic, quickly brushing the knots out of his hair, changing out of his disgusting clothes, and strapping on Brisingr he finally walked out of his tent for the first time in over a week. It had been so long; in fact that he actually forgot how beautiful and colorful it was outside. When he spotted Arya he walked over to her and asked "Where do you want to go?"

"How about into the forest?" she asked him with a hint if a smile on her face.

"That's perfect, let's go." He smiled for the first time in over two weeks and marveled at the fact that, although she didn't share his feelings, she could still make him smile even in the darkest of times. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, until they reached the city limits struck up a conversation.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

Arya was overjoyed that she could bring him a small amount of comfort even when he was so down. Her heart was healed the moment he walked out of his tent wearing a huge smile on his face, and his usual scent back on his body. When he came out with his hair unknotted and his body clean she almost cried she was so happy. She couldn't stop staring at his eyes while he described a new trick he and Saphira had learned. When he mentioned Saphira she remembered that Saphira had given her blessing to her being be Eragon's mate one day, she was both overjoyed and honored beyond measure. When she looked up they had covered over two leagues she was surprised at how quickly they had come to the edge of the forest. When she looked back at his face, she realized that he looked significantly younger that he had when she first saw him this morning. When they stopped for a moment he rested on a rock and watched her. She could feel his eyes on her while she drew water from the deep recesses of the earth. When they had both drunk their fill she let the water fall back down into the earth. She turned to look at Eragon and ask if he wanted to continue on, but the look in his eyes stopped her speech from coming out.

He slowly walked up to her, gave her plenty of time to stop him before he gently but firmly threw his arms around her. He whispered in her ear "Arya if it weren't for you I would only have come out, once Saphira actually had torn my out of my tent." She graced him with a laugh and embraced him back. She was pleased to that he was so shocked by her laughter that he could barley even stand on his own. She liked the power she held over him.

"If not for you Eragon I fear I would never laugh again." With that she let go said "Shall we continue on?"

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

Eragon was light headed with the brilliant sound of her laugh, it was a fascinating sound. It was so pure and light, he wished he were able to hear that laugh daily. He was shocked that she had allowed him to hug her and even more shocked that she hugged him back, today was turning out to be a very good day indeed. He still couldn't tear his eyes away from her beautiful, flowing black hair. He was so intoxicated in her presence that he wasn't sure what they were talking about half of the time she was just so beautiful he could hardly stand it. They has started climbing the mountain now not really paying attention to where they were going, they were talking about their favorite places in the world. About half way through their conversation Eragon looked up and realized the sun was going down he turned to tell Arya that they should probably head back when he realized for the first time where they were. They were lost.

He quickly turned to Arya and pleaded, "Please tell me you know where we are right now." She turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No I don't I have absolutely no idea what so ever."

They both looked around and unconsciously moved closer to each other. Eragon tried to contact Saphira, but she had blocked him from her mind completely, she must still be mad at him from earlier. He turned to Arya and told her Saphira had blocked him from her mind.

They both sighed dejectedly, and Arya said, "Well it's no use wandering around at night; we had better find a nice place to camp for the night." Eragon agreed with a nod and walked up close behind Arya.

They found a clearing in the trees that backed up against a big boulder. Eragon had started to make a fire when Arya left to find some food. He didn't like the idea of her going by herself, but he really didn't have a choice. He had given her a dagger that he always had on his belt, so she would have at least a small amount of protection. He finally succeeded in making a fire when his mind wandered to thoughts of Arya.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

As much as Eragon hated to have her go alone, she hated to go alone even more, but she knew she had to find some sort of food for them. She quietly walked through the forest, being sure to mark her path regularly, searching for food. When she finally found some she quickly collected it and turned to go back to their camp, but she froze when she saw him. He was huge she didn't know who he was, and she didn't want to find out. When she tried to move she couldn't she was bound to that spot by magic, this was defiantly not a good situation. The mad started walking towards her with and evil gleam in his black eyes, he reached his gross little hands out to touch her. He was three steps away, now two, but before he had a chance to touch her she saw a blue blade emerged from the center of his chest.

Relief and confusion washed over her at the same time, when she saw Eragon's face. He had a look in his eyes she had never seen before, a look of pure hatred. Arya hadn't realized the magic had been released yet so she just stood there staring at him. When she tried moving again she ran into his arms, and asked "How is it you are always there when I need you most. I don't know if I could have lived through that again." He sheathed his sword and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He never took his eyes off of the body now lying dead on the ground. Not taking his arms off of her, which she was grateful for; he easily picked her up and started back towards camp. He set her down by the smoldering coals and she watched as he put some water into a wooden bowl he had carved with magic. He put the bowl on a flat rock he had found and waited for it to boil.

She silently got up and walked over to him, she sat down close next to him. She just needed to be near him. "I'm sorry you had to kill another for my sake, if I had been more..." he cut her off.

"It was not your fault, do not worry about it. I would gladly kill another if it meant saving your life. I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I cannot live a lie any longer. Arya I love you, I love you more than life itself. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. I'm sorry if this news pains you to hear, but it is the truth." He turned away from her as if he was expecting her to leave. She was absolutely lost for words.

Eragon, I know that I once denied my love for you, but I was just afraid to let myself love another. I once thought I loved a man named Foalin, but when I met you I knew that I never even came close to loving him. I love you, and I have since the day you rescued me from Gil'ead. Even if He had been alive this day I still would have chosen you, because you are my one and only true love. That is what she wished she could say to him, but something stopped her. So instead she just nodded, and kissed him on the cheek.

She got up and walked over to her bedroll, and lay down. She turned her back to Eragon and silently cried. She could not believe she had passed up yet another opportunity to be with the man she loved. She was ashamed at her own weakness, and felt as if she had dishonored Saphira's trust. She cried herself into that trancelike sleep. Luckily she didn't have to dream unless she wanted to, because tonight would have been filled with awful dreams.

**So was it good was it bad, well there is really only one way for me to know what you think. I think you get what I'm talking, well writing about. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr****ö****ttningu**

**Ya so hope you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if I stick in Arya's POV to much I just find it easier to write from a women's POV. .:)**

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle is not mine witch make this story not mine except for the parts and characters Paolini did not create. **

Chapter 3: Eragon's POV

Eragon stayed where he was sitting for a good part of the night, he had been too sad and disappointed to sleep. He knew he should not have, once again, announced his feelings to her, but he just couldn't help it. It made it worse that her sleeping form was laying there like a constant reminder that he wasn't good enough for her. He did however take small comfort in the fact that she had not outwardly rejected him this time; instead she just didn't say anything. His cheek still burned, in a good way, where she had kissed him goodnight. He knew he should get some sleep, before he drowned in his own thoughts. So he laid his head on the ground and tried to contact Saphira, but she must still have been mad at him because she did not let him into her mind. He finally fell into his trance-like sleep just before morning came. Although he was in his trance-like sleep when he awoke in the morning he did not feel rested. He sat up and waited for Arya to awaken so they could try to find their way out of this place. He swore to himself he would still look at her with love in his heart when she woke up, even if she didn't feel the same way.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

Arya awoke from her trance like –sleep sometime in the early morning, and was immediately bombarded with the memories from a few hours ago. She couldn't believe she had once again denied the man she loved her love back. She couldn't figure out what held her back from being held in those vice-like arms of the man she loved. She was determined to figure out what it was that held her back, so she could fix it and finally admit the truth. She laid there for about an hour before she heard him stir. She decided it was best if she lay there a while longer while she tried to figure out how to cope with the look in his eyes that she knew would be there. When she found no answers she knew it was time to get up she couldn't wait any longer.

She turned around and met his eyes; she immediately turned back and closed her own eyes. She hadn't seen that broken expression in his eyes like she expected, but a look of unquestionable love. It both broke her heart and made it leap at the same time. She had only seen this look one other time before; it was the look her parents shared before her father took off for his last battle. She literally had to hold herself on the ground so she wouldn't leap into his arms right then and there. She needed to understand what stopped her every time she tried to tell him she loved him before she could do anything like that.

She turned back hoping the look was gone, but it had only intensified. "Good morning," she decided she wouldn't bring up last night if he didn't. "Are you hungry or should we get moving and find a way out of the place?"

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

Eragon was happy to hear that she wasn't going to bring up last night; he decided not to mention it either. He smiled at her and replied, "I'll make us some food and then we will leave." He was glad for the excuse to stay with her a bit longer. He wasn't about to leave her alone since what happened last night so he said, "Come help me look for some food." She gave him a look that told him she knew what he was trying to do. He just smiled at her and held his hand out to help her up. She eventually softened and took his hand and smiled back at him. They spent most of the morning looking for and cooking their breakfast. When they had finished their meal Eragon decided to try his luck with Saphira again. He reached out trying to find her familiar conscience, but once again felt only her impenetrable barriers. He let go a big sigh and closed his eyes.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and looked up at the touch. Arya asked him, "What is troubling you Eragon?"

"Nothing I'm fine." He answered in a dejected voice.

"Eragon I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong with you."

He sighed again before answering, "It's just Saphira she won't let me into her mind. I think I have truly done something awful to her, in fact I know I have done something awful to her." He sunk to the ground, put his hands over his eyes, and leaded back against the big rock.

"I wouldn't worry over it too much, you know Saphira she probably isn't even mad, just trying to make her point." Arya said with a smile. Eragon chuckled a little bit.

"You are right; it's just strange for me not to be in her mind."

"I understand what you mean, but let us go and find our way out of this forest." Eragon nodded sad that they had to leave so soon, he really was getting used to her presence. He got up and started leading the way, he thought they had come. He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was coming, but was shocked to see she had disappeared. He stared around worriedly for her. He felt a light tap on his arm and turned to see her right next to him. He just laughed and started moving forward again.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

Something about his laugh made Arya love him even more. She still could not figure out why in the world she couldn't just tell him she loved him, she thought it would be easy but it just wasn't. She really wished she could be in his arms right now, but not until she figured out what was holding her back.

They had struck up a light conversation, and Arya was so absorbed in the way his mouth moved that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She tripped over a small animal that darted out in front of her, she stumbled but before she could fall she felt his vice-like arms wrap around her waist preventing her from falling any further.

He pulled her so she was standing on her feet; before he could let her go she wrapped her arms around his waist. She just held him, and he held her back they stood there for an immeasurable amount of time. She finally looked up into his eyes, and said "Eragon-vor what would I do without you?" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. As much as her body and mind screamed no she released him. She looked back at him one more time and said, "Thank you." Before turning and walking towards the bottom of the hill that was almost the cause of her pain. She heard his almost imperceptible foot prints behind her just before she was at the bottom of the hill.

They reached the bottom of the hill and were delighted to see the forest thinning. It was about mid-day when they finally were free of the forests clutches. Eragon cheered when they stepped out into the open area. She couldn't help but laugh a little. So she was shocked when the next thing she knew he had picked her up and was swinging her through the air. She let out another set of giggles before she said, "Alright Eragon let's not get to excited we still have a little over two leagues to cover. At that he carefully set her down on her own two feet. She smiled and started walking towards the distant city of Tarnag.

It wasn't until they had covered a little over a league before something hit Arya. She gasped as the realization hit her; she now knew why she wasn't able to tell Eragon she loved him. She feared that she would not be able to love him the way he loved her. Now, do you really believe that little princess? Arya jumped a little at hearing Saphira's voice inside her head that she didn't notice when she had entered.

_Well yes and no. I feel like he has done so much for me, but I have done nothing for him. On the other hand I doubt anyone could ever love as much as I love Eragon._ She thought about that a minute it basically summed up the way she felt. Saphira gave a mental sigh and said _you have done more for him than you could ever imagine. If you think no one can rival your love for him than you should trade places with my mind for a day, and see what you think when you have experienced his mind full on. _Arya thought about that for a moment, then said _does he really think of me that often? _

_Yes little one more than you know, so what is stopping you now from telling the truth?_

_Nothing _replied Arya.

**So I know I haven't had much of Saphira in this story, but be patient her time will come. You could, I mean if you wanted to, review and tell me what you thought, it's just a thought no pressure. ':)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dr****ö****ttningu **

**Ya so I hope I haven't bored you to death yet. .:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story except for the stuff that comes out of my head. **

Chapter 4: Eragon's POV

He was just beginning to notice how differently she acted when it was just them. When she was around him she seemed more relaxed and happy, but now seeing her walk through the camp reminded him of who she truly was. On the outside. She was rigid and cold; it was if she were constantly waiting to be attacked. Eragon didn't like her like this on bit. The thought made him sad because whenever they were alone together it was so easy to believe they had something more than a strong friendship. He let out a sigh which he quickly regretted. He hoped that Arya hadn't heard so he wouldn't have to explain himself.

No such luck, she turned to him and gave him a searching look. He just replied, "It's just now that we are back at camp I realize that I don't like it. The forest is more open, but camp is so crowded. She smiled at him and nodded. They reached his tent and they bid each other farewell, but he was in absolutely no mood to go back into his tent. He decided to run out to the river and take a bath. Before he went he ducked inside the tent and grabbed a fresh tunic and leggings. On his way out of Tarnag towards the Az Ragni River he was hit hard tithe ground and when he tried to move he found he couldn't he wasn't worried he knew exactly who it was, Saphira.

_I see you finally decided to come out of your tent_ he couldn't see her, seeing as he was face down in the dirt, but he could feel her big eyes boring into him. He couldn't think of an answer so he just asked, _can I get up, please. _Before Saphira could let him up Eragon heard that sound he would do anything to hear, Arya's laugh he turned his head towards the side. Oh great he thought to himself, _Saphira quick let me up. _He just heard her rumbling laughter. Arya came up and squatted next to him, she looked down into his eyes with a smile on her face. He tried unsuccessfully to turn his head away from her stare.

"What do you think Saphira, has he had enough punishment for his actions yet." Arya said aloud.

"What were you in on this Arya?" She just smiled and laughed again, "I cannot believe you would do this to me." He laughed he decided his comfort was not a necessity if it meant he could hear her laugh.

"Ok Saphira I think we have tortured him enough, let him up." Arya said in between her fits of giggles.

_If you insist little princess, _Saphira said with a laugh. She finally lifted her huge foot off of his back, and Eragon stood up, turning his back to them and pretending he was mad at them.

"Ok well I guess you don't want to go swimming with us then," Arya said in a teasing voice. He turned around and lithely jumped up on Saphira who had her saddle on. They must have planned this before hand; otherwise she would not have had her saddle on. He reached his hand down to Arya, who took it willingly and sat behind him. They strapped their legs into the straps. When they were secure Saphira took off, Arya immediately wrapped her arms around Eragon's waist with the sudden shock of her taking off. They flew looking for the perfect place to swim. Eragon whooped in joy as Saphira started to dive, and Arya held on tighter. She pulled up at the last second and landed next to the river, where it was wide enough to allow all three of them to swim, but also calm enough that they wouldn't be swept away by the current.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

She noticed how she was able to open up around him; he made her feel safe, like she could finally relax. She missed being carefree, and happy. She missed being able to go out and swim or run just because she felt like it.

Arya looked at Eragon with teasing eyes, before jumping off of Saphira and bounding into the river. She surfaced and waved her hand indicating Eragon should join her. He eagerly obliged. Saphira let out a deep chuckle before projecting her thoughts to the both of them, if you two don't mind I am hungry and wish to hunt. They both nodded in agreement and watched as she flew away. _Arya you know I am not truly hungry, do what you must _she heard Saphira's message echo in her mind. She looked over at Eragon who was just resurfacing. He stared back and she smiled, before she quickly splashed him. He looked at her with a mock expression of disbelief before he quickly returned the gesture. She laughed out loud at the water hit her face causing her to shut her eyes. When she looked up again he was nowhere to be seen, she quickly spun on her heels looking for him, when she felt hand grasp her ankle she was immediately frightened. The hand gave a mighty tug on her leg and she went underwater. Although before her head went under she felt a strong, inviting arm wrap around her. She instantly relaxed as she saw Eragon's head slowly surface, with a mischievous, boyish grin on his face.

She scowled and splashed him again. He was momentarily blinded, and she used this as her escape route. She swiftly swam back to shore and pulled herself out of the river, she motioned for him to join her. He quickly swam over to her with a grace only matched by the most graceful of elves. They dried themselves with magic and laid out on the shore, in a comfortable silence.

"Arya, can I talk to you about something personal? She sent him a confused look, and then nodded her head in approval.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Eragon."

"Don't take this the wrong way, I actually think it's great, but are you ok? I mean you have been acting so differently around me, it's like a whole new side to the person I know you to be. In a good of course, anyway I was just wondering what brought this on." She saw him glance at her out of the corner of her, probably checking to make sure he hadn't made her angry. She let out a sigh before she answered; there was no way out of this now.

"Yes Eragon I am fine, in fact I am more than fine. The truth is my feelings for you have changed, but what those feelings are I am still unsure." She was glad they hadn't been speaking in the ancient language or else he would have seen straight through her lies. She looked over at him to see what kind of response he would give her; he just lay there with a blank expression on his face. "I have decided to allow you to pursue me until I have my feelings sorted out."

"This is not a dream is it, because if it is I never want to wake up?" He responded.

"No, Eragon this is not a dream." She replied in the ancient language.

**So I heard that the review button might die forever, but there is still one way to save it. It's really simple all you have to do is press the review button and leave a small comment, and it will live. Think about the future generations here you wouldn't want to be personally responsible for them not having a review button? Right? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dröttningu **

**So here is another chapter, and I finally have figured out where this story is going, well ok maybe not but it's getting there. I hope. Oh and hope you don't mind, but I find it so much easier to write in Arya's POV that it will be mainly in hers, but I will try to write in Eragon's and maybe is Saphira's occasionally. .:) **

Chapter 5: Arya's POV

He still sat there with an extremely comical look on his face; it was a mixture between confusion, shock, and joy. They sat there staring at each other until Arya could no longer take it. She burst out in a fit of giggles, and when she finally calmed down enough to look back at him he wore an amused expression on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked as if he already knew.

"Just the look on your face Eragon, it was enough to send anyone into a fit of giggles even though we are at war." Arya Replied with a big smile on her face; that only deepened when he smiled back.

"I still can't believe it though, after all of your rejections when did this come about?" He asked her with genuine curiosity.

"I have felt this way since you rescued me in Gil'ead, but I didn't realize what those feelings were until sometime during the battle of the burning plains. Not knowing whether you would live or die tore me apart, and when I heard of a rider's death I almost died right there. I am still not sure these feeling are what I think them to be, and I need you to be patient until I figure them out. For now we may be friends with benefits" She replied earnestly.

"Arya Dröttningu, I would wait 10 life times over if it meant I could spend just one day with you in my arms." She saw such love in his eyes that she could barley stop herself from tearing his clothes off of his body, and taking him as hers. She reminded herself that there were reasons behind starting their relationship like this; she had to make sure it didn't cause distractions. She pushed herself onto her knees and bent down to meet her lips with his. When their lips met a fiery explosion of pure undiluted passion took place between them, he pulled her down so her body rested on his. The kiss went on far longer than she anticipated, and before she knew it her lips were moving with his, and their tongues were at war. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies; she knew she had to stop this now before it went too far.

She pulled away after a few more seconds of their fiery kiss before she pulled away. She looked down at him and saw questions in his eyes.

"As much as I want to you know we have to take it slow." She said trying unsuccessfully to hide the longing in her voice. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her and giving her a mighty squeeze before unwillingly let her go. She groaned when he released her, and pulled his arms back around her and placed her own on his chest. She could feel him chuckling at her actions and found that she didn't care, but smiled against his chest.

"Why in such a hurry, Shadeslayer? Do you have an important date with a girl I should know about? At this he laughed harder.

"Arya just thinking about me having a date with any other girl other than the one in my arms is utterly laughable." He said still laughing. She laughed to and was glad he felt that way, now she knew she wasn't the only one. The hours quickly spend by, and Eragon had fallen into his trance-like sleep still holding on to her. Eventually she succumbed to her trance as well.

They were both woken suddenly by a booming voice inside of their minds. _I leave you two for a matter of 4 hours and this is how I find you? I guess I should have left you guys by a river a lot sooner than shouldn't I have?_ Soon the earth was shaking slightly with Saphira's booming laughter. It was Eragon's turn to groan, and with Arya still in his arms he turned facing away from his Dragon. Who immediately responded _oh I am so sorry little ones was I interrupting you? Well I had to at some point, because if you don't want suspicion to raise it would be best if you two did not spend another night away from the camp. _

This time they groaned in unison, both were regretting having to leave each other's arms. Before Arya could do anything about it Eragon had picked her, and his clean clothes up in one swift movement. Then he nimbly jumped onto Saphira's saddle. He quickly strapped his legs in and when Arya made to do hers he swatted her hand away and did them himself.

"I know what you are going to say, that you are quite capable of doing things yourself because you are not one of my frail human women." He said in confidence, taking the words right out of her mouth.

"When did you ever get to know me so well, my rider?" she asked in disbelief. Then she leaned back against him, and placed her hands on his thighs as Saphira took flight. He wrapped his arms almost possessively around her and she decided she liked the feeling of being his. She could feel her plan of letting the relationship play put slowly quickly slipping.

As they neared camp she quickly leaned forward, and took her hands off of his thighs. He took that as his queue to unwrap his arms. When they landed she jumped off of Saphira after undoing her straps and landed cleanly on the ground, she saw Eragon do the same. Eragon walked to her side and said, "Well I guess I will see you later than." With that he left, she didn't take her eyes off of him until she couldn't see him any longer. She turned to walk to her tent and noticed Saphira hadn't fallowed him.

_Thank you Arya for admitting your love for him, it has made him happier than you can possibly imagine._ Arya just replied _No Saphira; it is I who should be thanking you, if you had not pushed me to do so I would not have admitted my love for Eragon this day. I do love him very much, but I need to take it slow to get used to the idea, for it is very new to my mind. I hope you understand this, and know also that you have no need to thank me for tell him I love him. _Arya looked at Saphira with a questioning eye. Saphira just nodded then took off.

Arya walked back to her tent. She got ready for bed and then collapsed onto her bed. She thought before she fell into her trance sleep about how fast they were moving and then decided she didn't care.

**See that Christopher Paolini that's how you get Arya and Eragon together. :) **

**So do you agree was their relationship a tad bit rushed, should I take my comment back, or should it say? Well I guess there is no way to know, oh wait…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr****ö****ttningu **

**Well thank you all so much for your reviews they keep me going, and give me great ideas. I'm glad you guy are liking the story, and I insist upon you being honest with in you renview. I pinky swear I won't get mad or offended, and I never ever break pinky swears. .:) **

**Oh and just wanted to say I'm updating so fast because my feet, yes my feet, are so badly sunburned I can't even walk. And it happened just before a tournament to… ****(Throws up hands in exasperation)**

Chapter:? POV

She was awoken in the night by a rough hand grabbing her. She looked up trying to discern who was holding her. She realized it wasn't any one she recognized and let out a loud scream, but before she could get a good look she heard "Slytha," and knew no more.

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

At the sound of a scream barely audible to his elven ears; Eragon jumped out of bed. He drew Brisingr in the same instant. He ran outside of his tent, and looked around. No one else seemed to notice this scream. He wondered as to whether or not it was in his head. _No little one I heard it too, it was not in your head, _Saphira's voice said in his head. Eragon sent the mental equivalent of a nod and started towards the sound of the scream. He was confused as to why people even as he was getting closer to the scream were not outside looking for who it belonged too. Then he had a thought that made him stop dead. It was a mental scream and it was meant for him.

He tore off towards Arya's tent with inhuman speed. When he neared it he relaxed a little because it looked fine on the outside. Just in case, he wanted to check and see if she was there. He went up and knocked on the pole in the center of the tent, and when he didn't get an answer he called out in a pleading voice, "Arya please tell me you are in there?" He waited a few moments and when he still had no answer he quietly slipped in. As he looked around everything looked normal except her bed. The sheets had been thrown across the room, and were lying in a dump. He quickly walked over to them and picked them up. They had no tears, rips, or blood so Eragon just thought she might have been hot last night and threw them across the room like that.

He decided to look outside on the rock she usually sat on in the mornings. So he set the sheets back on the bed and walked around to go check. He tripped on his way around and looked down at what his tripped him. His eyes widened in shock, it was a huge dragon print. _Saphira come here quickly! _It was barley a minute before he heard her large wings beating. She landed next to him, and he pointed down at the print. He didn't have to tell her what he wanted to do she understood through their mental connection. She walked over carefully avoiding the print and positioned herself in the back of the print. It was much, much bigger that the front foot. She tried her hind foot, the print was still bigger.

They both looked at each other. They knew it couldn't be Galbatorix and Sharukin, or Oromis-elda and Glaedr. That left only one possibility Murtaugh and Thorn, and by the looks of it Thorn had grown a fair few feet since the last time they had seen him.

Eragon jumped on Saphira and thought, _take me to Nasuada's tent. _Without a thought she took off towards the big red tent situated in the center of the camp, Nasuada's command tent.

He jumped off of Saphira before she even landed, and strode up to the lady night stalker's guards. They went through their usual routine before he was allowed to enter in. He saw Nasuada with her back turned to him, so he coughed to announce his presence.

* * * Nasuada's POV * * *

She knew it was Eragon before he was even inside her tent. She heard him cough to announce his presence she said, "Whatever you came in here to ask to go do, you may go do it."

"Bu-but," he spluttered out, "I never even told you what I was here for; you always have a fight with me whenever I want to go do something like this. I don't even get a lecture about how my life is more important than theirs, and that if I die all of the Varden's efforts will have been for nothing." She knew exactly why he was here, to ask about saving Arya. She excused him with a flick of a wrist, and a smile on her face.

When she was sure he was gone she turned back to the mirror and said, "Eragon is on his way." The man she was talking too smiled and said,

"I love you, you know that right?" She smiled and nodded, with that said he severed the connection.

Nasuada was so happy when Murtaugh had contacted her about this little scheme. Then a thought popped into her head, she forgot to tell Eragon that they started their march to Fienster today. She needed some exercise anyway. She got up and started walking towards his tent, her guards quickly falling in around her. She caught him just in time "Eragon, Eragon," she called, "Wait I forgot to tell you that we will be making are way to Fienster, by the time you get back." He slapped his head and said,

"Oh crap I'm sorry I completely forgot about that. Would you mind have my cousin pack mine and Arya's stuff?" Nasuada nodded and he took off, she smiled and waved then made her was back to her tent uttering, "This outta be good," under her breath.

**So Nasuada was acting very suspicious was she not, having private conversations with Murtaugh? I wonder how this one will turn out, no really I wonder because I haven't the slightest clue. :) **

**Oh and I am officially starting the H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O or the Help Save The Review Button For Future Generations Organization. All you have to do is donate a review and we can save the review button. Help me help you make a difference for the little review button. **


	7. Chapter 7

**D****röttningu **

**Well thanks for all you who donated to my, cheery reviews will help save the reviews button in the long run. .:) Ok my mom just asked me a ridiculous question, she said "while you are watching a movie on Netflix can you pause it?" Hahahaha I found that hilarious, well you just got to love my mom, I do. **

**So what about Nasuada huh has she finally reviled her true nature, you'll find ****(maybe)**** out on this chapter of... Dr****ö****ttningu **

Chapter: 7 Eragon's POV

_Saphira,_ Eragon asked, _did you find it strange that Nasuada just let me go with no questions? I mean it was almost as if she knew that Arya was already gone. I mean do you think that she could be in on capturing her?_ The minutes that thought left his mind Eragon burst out laughing and Saphira quickly fallowed. _Oh little one what did you think that Nasuada was somehow contacting Murtaugh, and that she wanted to upset the elves by giving away their princess?_ Saphira managed to say through her fits of giggles. _You are right Saphira that sounds ridiculous, well let's focus on the task at hand. _They both became serious immediately. 

* * * Arya's POV * * *

Arya awoke, but she was absolutely shocked to see where she was. She remembered being captured and that she had tried to contact Eragon before she passed out. She had expected to awake in a dark dingy cell chained to a wall, but instead she found herself lying on a bed in a bright room. She Sat up quickly and looked around. That's when she noticed she was not the only one in the room. Sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room was none other than… Murtaugh.

She immediately sat up shocked by the man sleeping in her presence. She thought that maybe if she was quiet enough she could sneak out, she took one step before Murtaugh was at the door blocking her way. "Back away back away from the door or I shall make you," as she said this in her most intimidating voice she reached for her sword. She felt that she no longer had it so raised her hand in preparation to use magic on him.

"That will have no use on me I have taken the proper magical precautions," Murtaugh said with a smile, "But any way I am not here to harm you." He said the last part in the ancient Language. She knew he wasn't lying now. She lowered her hand after muttering a spell under her breath to insure he wasn't lying.

"Well then what could possibly posses you to capture me and bring me to, well where are we anyway?" He laughed at this and said,

"You know you remind me of him, you ask more questions then you get answers to. He smirked at her; she decided she didn't like it at all the way he did that look at all. "Anyways we are headed to Uru'bean, and capture you not to harm you but to use you as the bait." He gave her an evil smile when her eyes widened in shock. Then he said "Best be off, if we don't leave soon I have a feeling that dearest Eragon will make it to the city before we do." With that he walked over to her and Murmured "Slytha," before she even had a chance to move. For the second time she spiraled into nothingness.

* * * Saphira's POV * * *

3 days later…

Eragon was resting just out of sight the grand capitol. Their plan was for Eragon to sneak in during the day and stay in a room, then with the cover of night he would sneak into the castle and hope he could find the dungeons. They planned to have her fly to the opposite end of the city to await Eragon and Arya for when they escape.

Saphira didn't love this plan, but she knew it was pointless to argue with Eragon when it concerned Arya's safety. She looked up at the sun and realized it was time. She nudged Eragon awake and he stared up at her _It is time_ that was all she needed to say before Eragon was up and getting ready to dash off. Saphira saw him strap a much similar scabbard onto a much similar belt. She was very happy he had thought of that, or else he would have been caught immediately. She watched him as he drew Brisingr from its true scabbard and as he replaced it in his new less attractive one.

With that he was off _Saphira sent him the mental equivalent of clearing her throat _he looked back her and said _oh right sorry forgot. _He ran back to her and jumped up as high as he could and grabbed her neck in a fierce hug. _I love you Saphira and I promise to stay safe _she chuckled and laughed at his actions. _I love you too, very much little one now go and save her. _He went sprinting towards the city and Saphira said to him_ you had better stay true to your promise or I will personally see to it that you are confined to your room for a month with nothing but a loaf of bread and water to live on. _She heard him laugh in his mind then he replied _yes mother_ before he severed their connection.

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

Eragon quickly stopped about a league from the city. He had completely forgotten to change his feature from elven ones to human ones. He quickly dug a hole and making sure no one was around to see him he said, "Adurna rїsa." He quickly said the words that would change his face back to his human features and quickly setting off, letting the water drain as he left. Even with the change in his features he still put the hood to his cloak on anyway.

Eragon made it into the city without a problem and quickly found an inexpensive tavern to stay in until it was time for his plan to be executed. After Eragon had seen his room he went down to have a drink and see if he could pick out any news that would interest the Varden. He had not been sitting 10 minutes when a hulking figure with a black cloak on walked his way. Eragon watched him out of the corner of his eye gearing up to fight if he had to. When the man was close enough Eragon turned around playing it cool until he saw who the face in the black cloak belonged too. Eragon gasped and made to grab his sword, but before he could the man said "Slytha," Eragon knew nothing but blackness.

**So don't forget about the ****H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O the review button needs you. Oh and I'm getting my braces off tomorrow, well I guess now it's today yay! Now no one can call be brace face anymore, well actually I was the only one to ever call me that. Darn now I have less to celebrate about, oh well maybe if you help save the REVIEW BUTTON I will have more to celebrate about. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dröttningu **

**Well I'm loving your feedback thank you all so much any way just a reminder to everyone to not be afraid to criticize. I promise you aren't going to hurt my feeling. .:) **

**Ok so last chapter I said that we were going to find out about Nasuada, but I lied and I am sorry. I'm am 100% percent positive it will be explained or at least mentioned in this chapter. **

Chapter 8: Murtaugh's POV

Murtaugh quickly lifted Eragon over his shoulder. He got a questioning look from the bar tender, he quickly said in his most innocent voice, "Ah, I can see how this might look bad, but no worries he is just my brother. He comes out and drinks too much whenever he gets upset. My parent's always make me come and pick him up so he doesn't get himself into trouble." The bar tender seemed to except this explanation because he went back to scrubbing down his counter.

Murtaugh quickly made his way through the city and when he reached the castle he hurried in side. He found the room he was looking for and swiftly dumped Eragon on the cot. He then turned to find his mirror. He muttered the words in the ancient language to allow him to speak with her. When her picture came onto the screen he said, "Nasuada, all has gone well. There is nothing to worry about, out plan is working exactly as planned."

"Very nicely done Murtaugh, I assume that our plan for bait worked perfectly?" Nasuada asked questioningly.

"It worked better than we had planned actually; Eragon was here earlier than expected." He beamed at her and she returned his smile wholeheartedly.

"I think I hear someone coming, Murtaugh I love you, contact me later I must go now."

"I love you too." He managed to get in before she set the mirror face down. He severed the magic and thought to himself I'm so lucky to be in contact with the one I love most again.

After that thought crossed his mind he heard an indignant gruff come from somewhere in his mind. So he quickly amended, _Thorn you know I love you too I'm just not in love with you, _Murtaugh hoped he would understand.  
_Of course I know that, I was just messing with you. _Murtaugh could hear his rumbling laughter inside his head.  
_Nothing like a sarcastic remark to make me feel better, _Murtaugh laughed_, anyway where is Galbatorix.  
I've been in touch with Shruikan, and he said not to worry about it he would have him occupied for the next few days.  
Oh good that will be plenty of time to carry out my plan, _Murtaugh rubbed his hands together and bent to retrieve Eragon, _maybe I will finally regain a small amount of trust._

Murtaugh carried Eragon quickly through the hall ways and into the secret tunnel he had found one time, while wondering the halls. He set Eragon inside the dark tunnel using magic and made sure he was still sleeping. Then shut the trap door that was almost undetectable unless you knew what you were looking for. He ran off to find his other captive; oh his plan was working just perfectly.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

She looked up at the sound of the door opening, she saw Murtaugh. "I know you two don't share the same father, but he is still your brother. How could you do this to him," Her words were seething with anger.

"Eragon is here; if you promise not to make a fuss I will allow you to walk to him with on own free will." He raised his eyebrow in an expectant sort of way.

"Fine," she murmured the word assuring him she would not make a fuss in the ancient language. "Now take me to him!"

Murtaugh quickly led the way to where she could only assume led to where Eragon was being held. She shot him a dirty look before entering the tunnel to find Eragon's body lying in a heap off to the side. The moment Murtaugh jumped down and shut the trap door Arya was there with her hand on his throat saying, "What did you do to him?"

"Relax and I will show you. I have some important things for you two." She released him and watched as he walked over to Eragon and woke him up with magic. Eragon jumped up and tried to pull his sword out of its scabbard. Murtaugh's hand caught his and he said in the ancient language, "Peace brother I wish you no harm, neither do I wish Arya any harm. We have to make this quick I don't know how much time we have. I had thorn contact Saphira and they are currently flying to the end of this tunnel."

"I don't have time for any explanations; you must take these bags and fallow this tunnel until the end. Do not stop running until you have found Saphira. When you have reached her fly out towards Fienster, but be aware Galbatorix is out on a mission. Fly only by night and do not look in the bags until you have reached Fienster." Arya glanced at Eragon he was wearing the same expression as her, they both though he had gone mad.

"What are you doing this for Murtaugh?" Eragon asked.

"No time, speak with Nasuada when you reach her she will explain all of this to you. Now go so my efforts will not been wasted, and protect those bags at all cost. GO"

Without another thought they both scooped up two bags each and ran down the tunnel. Arya was so confused she thought this was another scheme to trap Eragon, but she was wrong. She now saw for the first time that Murtaugh truly was not his father. Murtaugh had honor, and bravery, but most of all he had a heart. A big selfless one at that, he knew exactly how much pain this was going to cause him. Yet he still did it, every time Arya thought she had him figured out he would change on her. She made a mental note to apologize about what she had said to him if she ever had a chance.

**So what did you think, I mean did you honestly think Nasuada would turn on the Varden? **

**Murtaugh and Nasuada are two of my favorite characters I would never do that to them. Oh and Arya the Forensic one, no worries I am a Murtaugh fan too, I couldn't write without him. :) Don't forget about ****the ****H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O. Save the review button. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dröttningu **

**Thank you all sooo, so, so, soo much for reviewing. Also thank you, Arya the Forensic one, so soooooo much for pointing put that I miss spelled Murtagh. Jeez and I call myself a fan :) :) :) **

**Thank you all for helping to save the review button we are almost there. :D**

Chapter 9: Eragon's POV

They had been running all through the night, Eragon wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. He had no idea why Murtagh had captured them then let them go. It was too confusing think about now. He felt a familiar mind brush his conscience and he opened up to it. __

I can tell we are getting close I see a bit of light at the end. Eragon looked harder and saw that there was light, he got excited he hated being confined in tunnels when he knew he could be out in the open flying.  
_Yes I can see it now too, we are almost there. _They ran with a renewed energy. They were almost there. They ran on for another ten minutes before they reached the tunnel opening.

Eragon jumped out first he looked around, they were still in the Hadarac desert. When he looked back he saw Arya jump out and couldn't resist himself. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight and he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. This earned him a good laugh from her. He set her down for fear of dropping her; he was always intoxicated by her laugh.

* * * Saphira's POV * * *

She watched them as they stood there hugging each other, She hated to break up the moment but she was getting impatient. _Oh little ones it is soo nice to see you again, but do I get any hugs? _Saphira broadcasted her thoughts to the both of them, and they both looked as if they had been struck by an arrow. They looked around for a moment before they spotted her. She stared down at her two-legged friends with a scrutinizing eye. _Well? _She asked dipping her head slightly and shaking it from side to side.

They looked at each other before they both dropped the bags they were holding, and went running at her full speed. She lifted up onto her hind legs exposing her belly, and spreading her feet that were off the ground out wide. When they both leaped at her she spread her wings out wide to slow their fall as she fell backwards. They all laughed and Eragon and Arya stayed lying on her stomach both hugging her as best they could.

_Saphira! I missed you so much, I'm sorry I got captured. _Eragon said.  
_Yes little ones I've missed you too, And Arya I'm so happy to see you safe, _Arya smiled up at her before she continued_, but we must heed Murtagh and Thorn's word. They have sacrificed a great deal for us today, and we should not let all their effort got to waist. _Reluctantly they both agreed and while Saphira rolled over onto her legs, careful of her wings, they went and retrieved the bags they had dropped. 

They strapped the bags onto her saddle, then jumped onto her back and strapped themselves in. When they gave the ok she took off into the air. They had been flying a good ten minutes before she asked, _what is in those bags you two strapped on my saddle?  
We don't know Saphira,_ Arya answered, _Murtagh told us not to look inside them until we were safely back in Fienster.  
They must be very important then._ She stated in a confident voice. They flew the rest of the night until they had to stop because she was getting tired and she imagined that her riders must be getting there too.

They found a place to camp for the night that was fairly well hidden form unwanted eyes. Instead of risking a fire her two little ones curled up next to her with her wing draped over them. Soon the two-legs had fallen into their trances, and she was slowly falling asleep as well. She blinked one last time before falling into a deeply deserved sleep.

**Sorry I'm not updating as fast as usual, but I have an online class right now and I'm freaking out because I have less than 3 days to finish 11 lessons. I really don't know how I'm going to do it, but I've done it before so I'll do it again. :D Any way the class is over with on the 30****th**** so I should be able to update just about every day, unless I have a softball tournament.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dröttningu **

**Hey, so I'm finally done with my online class so I should be able to update daily again. I'm really sorry about how long this one took to get up, I'm a bit accident prone and I kind of like, uh well, um almost broke my thumb. Ya so that and a bunch of other events kept me from updating like I used to. I would like to take a small moment and apologize for my crappy updating skills. **

**Also I'm really sorry about how short the last chapter was. Thanks again for all your reviews. .:) **

Chapter 10: Arya's POV

Arya awoke suddenly to the sudden bright light. She looked around a bit disoriented before she saw the cause of the sudden light. Saphira had lifted her huge wing away from her and Eragon. The single thought of his name sent tingles down her spine. She could feel him breathing slowly, he was still asleep. She looked over at him, and admired how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Then she remembered what happened last night. She thought about how much of a trouble magnet he really was. She couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, although it was in no way a laughing matter.

So much had changed in the last few days. She could see the major changes in herself now that she had finally admitted her feelings for Eragon. Seeing those changes in her didn't make her want to shy away from them, but she wanted more of her new-self. She was tired of being the cold, emotionless, heartless elf everyone thought her to be. She just wanted to bring her true self forward, the way she was when she was but a young child. Then she remembered why she could not allow herself to become that way, at least not yet. After all they were after all in the midst of one of the worst wars in history, one that will be a dark spot in Alagaёsia's history for the rest of its being.

She quietly got up and looked around. She found the beautiful dragon that was Saphira flying tiny circles in the sky. The desert sun played off of her scales and made it look as if Saphira was surrounded in tiny blue rainbows. She couldn't help but long slightly to be able to call one of those beautiful creatures her own. Just as that thought struck her she heard a slight rustling coming from one of the saddle bags Murtagh had snuck them.

She walked over to the carefully discarded saddle. She walked around the side of the saddle to find one of the bags shaking slightly. Arya stiffened she wondered as to what was in the bag. She knew it couldn't be anything dangerous because Murtagh had said in the ancient language that he meant them no harm. Or at least that's what he believed. Galbatorix may have found out about Murtagh's plan and switched what was hidden in them with some sort of dark magic.

She decided against caution as the bag she was now starting to shake even more violently. She unhooked the bad from Saphira's saddle bag and slowly began to open it. She carefully reached her hand inside the bag and it came in contact with a smooth surface, a surface she would not soon forget. It was the third and final dragon egg. The excitement of her discovery quickly turned from shock to, confusion, then to slight panic. She slowly, carefully removed the egg from the bag worried as to what she might have become of the egg.

When the tip of the egg was revealed her breath was taken away. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire, very long life. The egg was a bright emerald; the color matched her eyes perfectly. She had never seen a white quiet like the white veins that ran over the smooth surface. The moment the egg was completely out of the bag the sun hit it in just a way that it shone with a faint light green light. She stared at the egg completely transfixed and in her own world. She was so absorbed in the egg she hadn't even realized that both Eragon and Saphira were watching her. So she was very surprised when she turned and found them both standing there behind her. Eragon had a bemused look on his face mixed with a bit of amusement. While Saphira had one of her famous dragon grins on her face. Her ears reddened a little when she realized they had probably been standing there the entire time.

She stood up unsure of what to do now. They were all sort of in shock, more than just the egg they now wondered what could possibly be in the other three bags. Arya made to open them while still holding the egg, but stopped when she felt Eragon's hand on her shoulder. "The egg was something we couldn't ignore, but Murtagh said we should wait until we are back with Nasuada, and I think we owe him at least that since he has given us the one thing that will turn the war in our favor." He pointed down at the egg. She looked down and was utterly shocked to see that little cracks had appeared all over the flawless emerald surface. For the second time that day she was speechless, and it was still only early morning. "A second dragon rider," he finished dramatically.

She stared down at the egg, wondering how lately everything was turning out in her favor. How was it that she the elf princess and ambassador could possibly go from a life where she lost everything, to a world where she gained everything? It was only about half an hour ago that she was staring up at the sky looking at Saphira wishing to one day be able to call a dragon her own, and now she had that. It was all she could do to keep from jumping into the air with glee. What she couldn't help was staring up with joy written all over her face, to stare into his own ecstatic eyes. She didn't know how long she was lost in eyes and she didn't particularly care.

She was jolted back to reality when the tremors had now reached an all time high. She tore her eyes away from Eragon's and stared down at the egg. She had a sudden urge to bounce up and down with joy. The thought was so unlike her she had no idea where it came from, Eragon was getting to her. The egg looked like it was about to break when a blur slammed into her. She was knocked to the ground and she found her head safely cradled to a chest she knew only to well. Not even an instant later she heard a great boom.

Egg shard flew everywhere and she managed to escape them all except for her right hand, which was the only part of her body that was exposed. She looked up at the figure on top of her and her anger started to rise before she saw his face. It was clear that Eragon had taken the egg shards meant for her. She slowly so as not to hurt him, slid out from underneath him. She would normally give him a speech about how she was able to take care of herself but she could see that as many times as she said it, it wouldn't sink in through his thick skull, and a very lovable thick skull at that. She first looked at his back there were tiny shards, as well as big shards of egg scattered along his back. A few of them were fairly deep and probably could have caused some real damage had he not saved her. _My knight on a shining dragon_ she thought to herself.

She was about to heal him when his hand found her thigh. He mumbled something she couldn't understand so she brushed against his mind. After a second he let her in. _Touch your dragon first; it is more important that you connect your bond. I will be fine until that is done. _He was clearly trying to mask the pain, but wasn't doing very well. She decided not to argue with him and turned her attention to her little dragon-ling. He was standing mightily in the spot where she dropped his egg when Eragon saved her. He stood on his little legs with his chest puffed out and his over sized wings hanging uselessly at his sides. She knew she would have a mighty dragon when he was older. She reached out with her right hand to touch her little dragon, not remembering about the cut from the egg shard. She closed her eyes knowing that it would hurt, but she made contact she yelped in surprise as an intense pain far worse than she expected hit her. Then everything went black.

**Ok so I should be able to update more like I used to. I'm going to have a lot more down time, that dang skateboard. Ok well anyway it should be only 1 or 2 days in between updates now. Oh and I hope you haven't forgotten about H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O save the review button. :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Dröttningu **

**Hey, so thank you all so much for the absolutely wonderful reviews. Sorry for the update being late the hotel I've been staying in didn't have internet, but now I am home. .:) **

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately do not own the inheritance cycle, but if C.P. doesn't hurry up and publish the 4****th**** book already…. :D jk there is no replacing the real C.P. **

Chapter 11: Eragon's POV

_Eragon! Are you ok, what just happened? _Saphira's voice shot through his head. He looked around searching for his beautiful blue dragon, but only caught sight of a huge Emerald one. If he had not been lying on the ground his jaw surely would have hit the floor. _Forget about me Saphira I will be fine, but how did that happen? _Eragon stared in amazement at the huge Emerald dragon who stood protectively over his rider. The dragon's scales shone in the sunlight, Eragon was too mesmerized to look away.

_I'm not sure how this happened Eragon, but it is a blessing that it has. Their training will go much faster now that we won't have to wait for him to grow enough to fly. _Eragon just gazed on at the dragon. He slowly attempted to get up, and felt Saphira's massive jaw at his size helping him. _  
Thank you Saphira, we will speak to Glaedr about this later. I think I remember him telling us about this in one of our lessons; all I remember is that it involves dragon magic. _

Eragon walked over to the Emerald wonder and soon realized that he was almost exactly the size of Saphira. Ignoring the pain every small movement caused him he walked over to help Arya. The dragon stopped him just short of Arya. Saphira was at his side in an instant. She snarled menacingly at the dragon, who up close was still I good 6 feet smaller. Eragon quickly said in the Ancient language, "Peace mighty dragon, we are not your enemy. Please allow me to help your rider, I fear for her health as much as you do."

_You may help her, but know I only trust you because I have no other option. You had better hope that when she wakes up you truly are her friend._ The mighty voice echoed through Eragon and Saphira's head's. Eragon walked over to Saphira's saddle and grabbed his bedroll, he rolled it out then without wasting any more time he bent down and gathered Arya in his arms. He pushed the pain to the back of his head; he would deal with it later. Carefully He set Arya on the bed roll, and then performed a spell to make sure she had no injuries. He found none so he knew there was nothing he could do but wait for her to awaken.

Eragon took her hand in his and noticed the gedwёy ignasia it had a faint reddish tint to it which was strange because every gedwёy ignasia he had ever seen was always a silver color that glowed the color of you dragon when you used magic. He really needed to talk to Glaedr about this, but decided it best in Arya were conscience when the conversation took place. He turned his attention from Arya's hand to her face, she looked peaceful. He loved that look on her face and vowed to himself to make that look less of a rarity on her face.

Eragon turned around and watched Saphira and the emerald dragon to pass the time. The two dragons seemed to be getting along with each other well now that Arya's dragon knew they were not going to hurt her. Maybe Saphira had found her mate after all. Eragon sighed and dropped Arya's hand as he carefully turned onto his stomach so he could lie down. He wondered what exactly he was to Arya. She had never actually said that she loved him, but she said her feelings had changed. Eragon lay there beside Arya contemplating everything that had happened. He turned his head slightly to stare at the two dragons again, and a thought struck him. Arya's dragon had grown in body, but most likely hadn't he grown in mind?

_Saphira? Sorry to interrupt, but I thought it would be best if you started teaching him anything you can. I doubt he has grown as much in mind as body. _  
_You are right Eragon, _Saphira responded, _he has not grown much in that area. I will start to teach him about the history of the Riders.  
Thank you Saphira, I think I will sleep I'm very tired.  
I agree little one. I hope Arya awakens soon; you need that back of yours healed. Rest now little one. _Eragon just nodded as best he could and slowly fell into a trance.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

Arya awoke with a start. She sat up and looked around Eragon was lying on his back next to her. She saw that his back had yet to be healed, and felt a pang of guilt as she looked upon the shards still stuck in his back. She would heal him, but first needed to know where her dragon was. There was no sign of the emerald dragon around the camp site, so she cast her mind out looking for Saphira, but before she felt the conscience of the great Sapphire dragon she felt an unfamiliar yet all too familiar conscience. She guessed it was her dragon and was about to say something when he spoke up.

_Arya! You are awake, are you ok? _Her dragon's voice was deep and clear.  
_Yes I am fine, but where are you? _Arya asked her dragon slightly confused as to why his voice was already so deep.  
_Saphira and I are hunting, she is teaching me of the Riders history. You do trust Eragon do you not?_ Instead of answering his question she just sent him a stream of emotions and memories. She was now curious as to how he was able to go hunting yet, but she just pushed that question to the back of her mind.  
_Ahhh, so I was right to trust him I am glad. I now see that he is your mate.  
Well not exactly, I do love him more than most everything, but… _She sent him another stream of emotions because she didn't know exactly how to describe exactly what she was thinking.  
_I think I understand, you love him but you are afraid because your future is so unpredictable. I see, I will return from my hunt immediately.  
No, go ahead and finish. I have to heal him anyway. _She felt his agreement flow through her mind. She smiled to herself; he was already wise beyond his years. Saphira must have already had a positive effect on him. Speaking of him he needed a name, she would ask him about it when he returned.

Arya turned back to Eragon; gently she stroked his arm to awake him. She laughed when he mumbled something along the lines of "No, please just five more minutes." She took her hand off his arm and started running her fingers through his hair instead. This time Eragon looked up at her with his famous boyish smile and half closed eyes then said "There is no way that was five minutes." She looked down at him and gave him a small smile, then kissed the top of his head and said, "Your right but for one I didn't want to wait for you to awake, and I also need to heal your back."

She stood up and rummaged through Saphira's saddle to find clean cloth to wrap the wounds in. She also grabbed him a fresh tunic and a pot for some water. Setting the tunic and cloth of a rock about three feet away from where Eragon lay she went and whispered adurna rїsa. She quickly filled the pot with water and heated it with magic.

She returned to the rock she had set the other things on and set the slightly steaming pot down too. She looked back to him and said "Can you sit up Eragon?" He answered by slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, she watched amazed that he was still able to move with all those little things poking in his back. When he started to fall forward she was there in front of him in a moment. She held him up with a hand on his chest until she was sure he was steady. "Thank you," he mumbled.  
"Sure, no problem. Now lift up your arms if you can, I have to remove your tunic to get to the cuts." He nodded and lifted his arms. She glanced at his face over his shoulder, and grimaced at his grimace she hated to see him in pain. She hated even more to be the cause of his pain. She slowly pulled his tunic away from his body, and then inched it up. She eventually got it over his head and off his arms. He sighed in relief when he lowered his arms back to his side, while she gasped at the sheer magnitude of the shards in his back.

"This is going to hurt I have to remove the shards before I am able to heal the wounds. It might be more comfortable to lie back on your stomach." He nodded and did as she said. She sat next to him, crossed her legs, and took a deep breath. She started pulling the biggest piece out by hand because she wanted to save her strength for getting the smaller pieces that were imbedded in the skin out. Eragon gasped and moved his body so he was hugging her knee, and she moved her hand to stroke his hair. They continued this way until Arya had all the pieces out of his back which was now bleeding profusely. Eragon just laid there hugging her knee, both of them physically and mentally drained. Arya stoked his hair and neck hating that she had to put him through so much pain. After a minute she reached over for the hot water, and grabbed one of the clean cloths. She cleaned out all of the wounds, and then set to work healing the bigger wounds. They took a lot more strength then she expected to heal. When she had healed all of the major wounds she wrapped the rest of his back in the remaining cloths to stop the bleeding of the smaller cuts, and lessen the chance of infection.

She slowly fell backwards in exhaustion. Eragon released her knee and crawled forward to lie beside her. He turned onto his back, and Arya felt they were not close enough so she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder. Her right hand coming up to trace his well developed muscles through the bandages. "Thank you, by the way I feel better now." Arya stopped her tracing and instead propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him.  
"You only feel better?" She said with a slight grin. He looked worried as if he had said something wrong, so he opened his mouth to speak "I mean..." Arya didn't give him a chance to finish; instead she swooped down for a mind blowing kiss. When they broke apart from lack of air she stared down into his eyes, and kissed the corner of his mouth, and forehead before lying her head back down on his shoulder. Seeming to have finally caught on he said "Ok now I feel much better." She smiled and snuggled closer to him before they both fell into the trace-like sleep for a well deserved rest.

**Ok so I really need some help on what Arya's dragon should be named if you have any ideas please review and tell me, it is also a way you can donate to the H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O. Oh and I'm sorry I know the story has moved a bit slowly but it should start to pick up pace now. I hope any way thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dröttningu **

**Hey so I decided on a quick update this time. Boy I have had quite a few sleepless nights, but I just can't seem to sleep. Huh oh well anyway thanks for the reviews. Sorry, also, that I haven't been responding to your reviews, I really do appreciate them very much. .:) **

Chapter 12: Nasuada's POV

Nasuada was very worried she hadn't seen or heard from Eragon, Arya, or Murtagh in days. She was starting to think their plan might have gone horribly wrong. What if Murtagh accidently let Galbatorix in on the secret, what if Eragon and Arya were captured and are being tortured right now. All this worrying was going to kill her. What she really wanted to do was scry one of them to find out if they are ok or not, but she knew she had to keep her and Murtagh's plan a secret which prevented her from going to Du Vrangr Gata.

She got up and started pacing, when a strong hand grabbed hers. She was about to let out a scream when another hand came out and cupped her mouth, preventing only a little sound to escape her lips. She immediately reached for her knife, but the hands pulled her close against a very muscular body, a body she knew very well, and would not soon forget. "Mahug?" It didn't come out the way she wanted it to because his hand was still covering her mouth. She felt the pressure on her wrist and hand released and she spun around to see if it was really him. He beamed down at her arms spread wide when she looked up, and she was hardly able to contain her squeal of delight. She jumped up into his open arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him with a fiery passion she didn't know she had in which he responded to in full. When they both came up for a breath he walked her over to her chair and to her delight sat down with her still in his arms.

"Oh am I so heavy that you could just not bear to hold my weight any longer?" she teased him in a light voice.  
"Oh.. No.. Of-of course not." He replied in a rush trying to write his wrong. She just giggled and kissed him again to make him shut up.  
"I know, I know I was only kidding. Now tell me what has happened, has our plan worked?" He went on to tell her the story from his point of view. "Ah I see," she said with delight, "and so as far as you know both Eragon and Arya are safe?" He nodded his head.  
"Yes, as far as I know, but I am surprised that I have beaten them back. They must have run into some trouble, not too surprising really my brother sure does know how to get himself into trouble." Murtagh joked.  
"Yes well speaking of trouble how in all of Alagaёsia did you manage to sneak into my tent?" She said with mock severity, while Murtagh shot her a sheepish look.

* * * Saphira's POV * * *

Saphira looked over at her blazing Emerald companion. She couldn't quite believe that he was real, and he was so big already so fast. She was pleased by the fact that he seemed to be gaining wisdom just as fast as he had grown. Saphira already noticed the similarity between him and Arya, they were sure to get along excellently. She smiled to herself before saying _well they have slept enough how about we wake them and get to the bottom of your rapid growth? _He nodded his head in agreement and flicked his snout over at the riders, giving her the honors to wake them up.

She picked herself off the ground and slowly made her way over to them. She nudged Eragon lightly with her snout, but he did not stir. She nudged him again a bit harder, and he still did not stir. Frustrated that he would not wake up she turned around and swept her tail under him, careful of her spikes, and flipped him halfway across camp accidently sending Arya with him. She turned around when she heard the emerald ones laughter, and quickly joined in until they were both on rolling around with tears of laughter in their eyes. They only laughed harder when they looked over to see Arya on top of Eragon both with identical looks of shock on their faces.

* * * Arya's POV * * *

Arya was awoken suddenly when she was unexpectedly launched through the air by one sapphire dragon. She landed on Eragon facedown with a huff halfway across the campsite. She looked up at him while he looked down at her and then they both turned their attention to their dragons who now had tears of laughter in their eyes. The dragons only seemed to laugh harder when they saw their riders. "What exactly did you do that for?" Arya heard Eragon ask. Saphira then sent them an image of her trying to wake Eragon up and how she had gotten frustrated with him and swept he tail out. Then her dragon sent them an image of them flying through the air. They all both broke into fits of laughter, for Arya it felt nice to laugh again. When the laughter subsided Arya looked back at Eragon with a coy smile and said, "Well at least my landing was nice," And reached up for a little kiss which turned in to a rather long and passionate one. She had forgotten about their dragons looking on even when she heard a grumpy snort, she still didn't want to end their kiss.

She spent an eternity lying on Eragon's chest, resting in his arms, still kissing him passionately, and she was really annoyed when a green claw suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifter her away from him. She was brought face to face with her dragon who said _there will be time for that later small on, but right now we have more pressing matters. _Arya crossed her arms and let out a sigh of frustration, before she responded _you are right let's give you a name shall we? _He nodded and set her down, she pat him snout and went to sit with Eragon who was leaning against a rather large rock.

She went to sit next to him but was caught by surprise when he pulled her over into his lap. She looked up at him and smiled while he wrapped his arms around her and said "Ok now a name for you brave and majestic dragon?" She opened her mind to Saphira and Eragon then thought it over in her head a minute. _What about Embry or Emerald or Ember_? Her dragon shook his head. _Hmmm how about __Emiron, Vreost, Grüton, Zroban, Gamber, _again he shook his head. Arya sighed in exasperation, _alright what about Shrrg, Gember, Garloth, Timuri, or__Vondr? _Again the dragon shook his mighty head and said, _no. _  
_Alright then what about cabbage-head I think it suits you very well, _Arya said in frustration, but with a smile.  
_As tempting as that name is no. _Her dragon said back in a very sarcastic voice.

Arya was out of ideas she was thinking back to the names she had learned during her history lessons. Then she had it, it was the name of a very brave elf her father had taught her about. _How about Leon? _Her dragon pondered it for a while, and then broke out in a huge toothy grin. _  
That is perfect; it is an honor to have such a grand name, and one taught to you by your father too. _At this Arya blushed she had forgotten to close her mind of while she was thinking. Eragon just tightened his arms around her and she sunk into his chest. "Well that is a very suitable name for you, and since we are all up now anyway," Arya could feel Eragon shooting daggers at Saphira, "We might as well head back to the Varden. I'm sure Nasuada is stressed to a breaking point that we have not yet contacted her." Eragon finished and they all murmured their agreement.  
"She is going to be very surprised with what news we bring her, but very happy. Along the way maybe we can contact Glaedr as well to figure out what exactly happened to Leon." Again they all agreed and somewhat reluctantly stood up and started packing their things.

"Arya you will have to ride on Saphira for now. We don't have a saddle for Leon or the resources to make one." Eragon said to her.  
"Ok, but will you teach me to make one as soon as we get back to the Varden?  
"Of course I will." He said shooting her his famous boyish smile. He gestured for her to get on Saphira first, and he followed after. He quickly did up her straps and they were off, two glistening jewels in the early morning sky.

**Ok so the story didn't move along as much as I had hoped. Anyway we finally have a name for the green dragon I was getting really sick of calling him the green dragon. **

**Thank you: **

**Lover and a Hater****  
****Blackhawk1997****  
****the stone tiger****  
****indigohigh****  
For your excellent name suggestions. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dröttningu **

**Whoops I did not realize how long it had been since my last update. Hahaha sorry, anyway I'm glad that most of you (who reviewed) liked the name of the dragon. Your reviews make me smile and give me reason to keep writing. .:) **

Chapter 13: Arya's POV

Arya watched as Eragon slipped off the saddle in midair, and make his way down to the saddle bags. She gasped when he slipped a little while searching in a bag one handed for Glaedr Eldunari. She was extremely worried he would fall, but didn't know what she could do. She saw Leon fly underneath him like a safety and she breathed a sigh of relief. _Leon you have known me less than a day, yet you know me better than anyone.  
It is not only that I know you better than anyone, but I am also in your mind. I could feel your worry and fear, so I decided to alleviate some of those emotions. _She sent her appreciation through their link, and looked back at Eragon who was now sitting behind her again.

Eragon wrapped one arm around her waist. She felt him lean in towards her ear to say "Connect your mind with mine and Saphira's, and we will do the same with yours and Leon's. It will be easier to speak this way rather than shouting out against the wind." Arya nodded and did as he asked. He handed her the bag and she carefully slipped Glaedr's Eldunari into her hand. She fought back the tear that was attempting to break past her walls, but it escaped and slowly slid down her cheek. _I'm sorry Arya I did not know he was so important to you,_ Eragon's soothing voice said fallowed by a wave of comfort.  
_Glaedr and Oromis became like fathers to me after my own father was killed by one of the foresworn. It is not just sorrow for which I shed a tear, but happiness as well because now I have a half of them back. _Eragon tightened his arm around her and reached up with his free hand to wipe away her tear. Arya leaned back into his embrace then reached out her mind to Glaedr's Eldunari.

After a few minutes there was still no response from him. _He may still be grieving little ones, we will just have to wait until he is ready to talk. I could not imagine the pain of losing my rider; I think we should give him more time. _They all agreed with Saphira and Arya reluctantly replaced Glaedr's Eldunari back in the bag. She handed the bag back to Eragon who performed the same stunt as before, except this time he replaced the bag. They flew on in silence for a while longer before Leon broadcasted to the other three, _what was he like? _  
_Well for starters he was enormous, and he was a beautiful shade of gold…. _The four talked of Oromis and Glaedr until they had to stop for the night. They all fell into their own sleep, and took turns taking watches throughout the night.

Arya awoke to the sound of a crackling fire; she slowly sat up and looked around. Eragon was making breakfast, while Saphira and Leon were nowhere to be found. She reached her mind out to her dragon's conscience. _Are you and Saphira hunting?  
Yes little one we are we shall return before you are finished with breakfast.  
Ok, but be careful don't let anyone see you. We don't want Galbatorix to know you have hatched even though he already knows you have been stolen.  
Yes, of course Arya as you wish. _With that she let him be and went to sit beside Eragon deep in thought.

"Oh you are up?" Eragon's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
"What? Oh yes what are you making?" Eragon gave her a questioning look, but shrugged when she gave no answers.  
"A vegetable soup," She nodded in agreement and let out a little sigh.  
"What is wrong Arya, and don't say nothing because you know I know you better than that."  
"I was just thinking about a few things nothing of importance." Eragon nodded, but did not look satisfied. He probably did not want to anger her by asking questions. He had learned quite a bit since he first visited Ellesméra.  
"Ok but remember I am always willing to listen if you ever need an open ear." She thanked him with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before she got up and started packing her things on Saphira's discarded saddle.

Once they had all eaten their fill and Saphira was saddled they took off to the skies once again. _Saphira, Leon fly up above the clouds. We cannot risk Leon being discovered, _Eragon said to both the dragons and Arya. They flew for hours and it got colder and colder. Arya's body shook with the cold against her will and Eragon pulled her against his body where she was immediately warmed. _Are you tired?_ Eragon asked her when she yawned, _you can sleep I will keep you in place while we fly. _She turned her head so her cheek was against his chest and nodded. He reached down and undid her straps for her then slipped his own legs in and strapped them up. Arya fell into her trance-sleep with her head lying against his chest and his strong arms wrapped around her.

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

Eragon held Arya while she slept for the rest of the trip. He entertained himself playing mind games and solving riddles with Saphira and Leon. When the Varden came into sight Eragon reluctantly and gently nudged Arya and said, _Wake up princess the Varden is in sight, and I am sure you would not like to be caught in this manner. _She nodded and Eragon picked her up and replaced her behind him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and he felt her kiss his back just before the Varden and a red dragon came into view. "_Murtagh!_" he yelled mentally and out loud, before Saphira and Leon raced for the red dot they guessed to be thorn.

**Ok so they are finally with the Varden again, well almost. So anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Oh and I know there hasn't been much dragon rider talk, but the story had basically been about Arya and Eragon's relationship so far. It is going to get into the battles and stuff soon. H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O there have been so many great reviews so far so let's keep it going. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dröttningu**

**My only excuse this time is writers block so I think that basically explains why I haven't updated sooner. Wow chapter 14 that is my favorite number! .:) **

**Disclaimer: Nope, just checked still do not own the inheritance cycle **

Chapter 14: Eragon's POV

_Saphira land next to them and give Arya a chance to get off before you attack.  
I was already planning on it little one, but tell Arya.  
Arya jump off when Saphira lands, but I do not want you and Leon to fight him you have no saddle and Leon has little training. _Arya started to protest but Eragon just said _I've heard your speech before. I do not want you to get hurt and I do not think you weak, but please just listen to me. _Eragon saw her nod, and when Saphira landed Arya jumped off and was immediately met by Leon's hulking figure. Saphira was about 20 feet from Thorn and with one jump she spread her magnificent wings and quickly glided closer to the red dragon.

_Why are you here Thorn? Galbatorix sent you on another killing spree has he? _He may be her rider but Eragon still had a shiver of fear run down his spine at her words. Eragon could also see Thorn sink down to the ground a little lower.  
_Peace brightscales my rider and I wish neither you nor any of the Varden any harm. It will all be explained in time, but please have patience. _Thorns deep voice came across both his and Saphira's link, he spoke in the ancient language so he could not be lying.  
_Saphira what he said cannot be a lie, let's give him a chance to explain himself _before_ we rip him to shreds. _At Eragon's words Saphira agreed and said, _Ok I will allow him to explain himself but if he makes one wrong move I will attack him without a second thought.  
Yes, of course Saphira I would have it no other way. _

Saphira straightened out of her crouch while Eragon jumped off and motioned for Arya to fallow him. He walked towards the tent while Saphira filled Leon in on what happened. As usual the nightstalkers stopped Eragon as he neared the tent. Arya and Eragon went through the normal procedures before one of them yelled into the tent "Rider Eragon and Lady Arya here to see you."  
"Let them in," came Nasuada's voice from inside the tent. Before the entered Arya grabbed Eragon's arm and turned him so that he was looking her in the eyes. _Do not mention anything about us to anyone at the Varden, and especially not to my mother. _She didn't wait for him to respond, but rather let go of his arm and put her mask in place. They walked through the tent and Eragon was greeted by a pair of skinny arms wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug. He looked down to find them belonging to Nasuada. He glanced at Arya who had a tiny hint of a smile on her face before he returned the hug. "Eragon, Arya," Nasuada's arms had not found their way around Arya in a quicker and looser hug.

"What has happened to you since you left, I didn't get so much as a word from you. I thought you were captured, or dead, or worse. Please tell us what has happened." Nasuada said after releasing Arya.  
"Us milady? Who is us the only one who doesn't know our story in this room is you." Eragon asked in confusion.  
"Actually little brother I am very curious as well to hear what has happened to you and Arya." Murtagh stated.  
"Murtagh," Eragon whispered menacingly "what are you doing here?" Arya came next to him and put a hand on her sword.  
"Peace brother like Thorn said neither him nor I wish you, Nasuada, or the Varden any harm. Now please tell your story and then I will tell mine." Eragon started explaining everything that happened to them using Saphira, Arya, and occasionally Leon to help him; he left out everything about his and Arya's relationship. When he finished it was a good ten minutes before any of them spoke.

"Well, let us meet this Leon." Murtagh said to break the silence. Eragon fallowed Arya out of the tent who was then followed by Nasuada and Murtagh. Murtagh froze when he saw Leon while Nasuada just about fell over.  
"Arya how did this happen?" Nasuada managed to say.  
"We are unsure of that, Eragon said he remembered learning about something like this in one of his lessons in Ellesméra."  
"The only trouble is I could not remember what it was that had happened to the dragon. We tried to speak to Glaedr about it but he is still unresponsive." Eragon finished.  
"Maybe one of the other dragon's eldunari will be able to help us then." Murtagh suddenly said.  
"Maybe brother but Glaedr's eldunari is the only one we have."  
"Think again little brother, I am very surprised you did what I asked. Go check the saddle bags I gave you." Eragon did as he asked and retrieved three of the four bags Murtagh had given him. He walked them back to where the others were standing. Nasuada invited them back into her tent so they could look at the contents with more privacy. As it turned out 2 of the bags were filled with eldunari wrapped individually in cloth. There were about twenty in all and all a decent size. The third bag contained maps, scrolls, and documents of some type.

"Murtagh how in all of Alagaёsia did you manage to steal all of this, sneak it into bags get, in to an underground tunnel while you captured Arya, and then let us escape with it? Eragon said in a rush.  
"Well I might as well start from the beginning, but for now let us all sleep. Nasuada has been up pacing for the last week wondering what in the world had happened to you two; I think I had better take her to bed before she collapses on scene." Murtagh answered.  
"Ok in the morning then." Eragon responded with a yawn.

Eragon watched as Murtagh scooped up a swaying Nasuada in her arms and carry her off to her room. When he couldn't see them any longer he turned to Arya. He shuffled his feet suddenly feeling awkward. He didn't know what he was allowed to do, but she answered that question for him. "Well goodnight Eragon, I will see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Arya," was all he said in response before she took off running towards her tent because she still didn't have a saddle. Leon fallowed flying swiftly and gracefully behind her. _Well Saphira he might match you in your flying abilities once you have trained him up a bit._

Saphira snorted a dragon's snort before replying _He wishes. _Eragon laughed and jumped up onto her. As they were flying to his tent Eragon thought of what Murtagh had done for them, he made a mental note to thank him. They arrived at Eragon's tent and he silently got ready for bed. He couldn't sleep for a long time. His thoughts kept straying from one thing to another, but they always ended up on how his relationship with Arya had changed in the very short amount of time. "How much more will it change?" he whispered to himself before finally falling into a fitful trace.

**Ok so next chapter will be Murtagh's story I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Oh and the H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O has finally served its purpose. Thank you to all who contributed and thank you all for just reading this story. Anyway don't think just because the H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O has served its purpose doesn't mean they won't still accept reviews. They are always gladly welcomed whether they be a flamer or a nice little note. I'll stop babbling now. :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dröttningu **

**Ok so for all of you who didn't remember the H.S.T.R.B.F.F.G.O was a random thought I had to help bring in more reviews (not that I was desperate or anything :D) any way it stands for help save the review button for future generations organization. Ok also sorry it has taken so long for an update I'm back in school now and it's hard to find a day without any homework even on the weekends. I'll try to get one chapter out every other week, but I can't make any promises. Sorry… .:( **

Chapter: 15 Arya's POV

_She was dragged through the cell and thrown against a wall. No matter how much they hurt her she refused to scream out. Something was different this time, but Arya couldn't quite understand what. The drugs her captors had given her through her food had taken quite an effect on her. Slowly something dawned on her, she heard the crack of a whip and could smell burning flesh but she felt no pain. She couldn't understand it so she lifted her head to make sense of where the smells and sounds were coming form. Then she saw him… Eragon. "Nooooo!" she heard herself yelling out.  
"That's right elf since torturing you doesn't seem to work we decided to hurt the ones you love most," said Galbatorix himself. _

_Arya started to shake she tried to stop and stay strong but seeing Eragon hurt caused her more pain than anything else ever could. She tried desperately to move but the drugs were just too strong. She screamed for Galbatorix to stop, but the more she screamed the harsher the torture seemed to get. Arya wasn't sure how much more of this she could take when suddenly blackness engulfed her… _

Arya laid there panting staring up at the dark ceiling of her tent. Leon was sticking his head through the tent flap. _Oh thank goodness little one I was just getting ready to wake you. Are you alright? _He asked her in his soothing voice.  
_Yes Leon everything is fine this is not a new to me.  
What do you mean Arya? You mean you have actually experienced this dream before, or have you actually gone through being tortured like that?  
Well a little bit of both to be honest. There is still much you do not know about me.  
I can tell, but I know you will tell me when you are ready.  
Thank you Leon, and know that I will tell you I'm just not ready to share that part of my life with anyone.  
I understand, in time in time. Now go back to sleep I will shield you from any nightmares.  
Thank you, but you should sleep too. Do not worry about me.  
Oh, but Arya it is my job to worry over you. _Arya let out a tiny laugh.  
_Like an overprotective big brother.  
I guess you could say I'm like that, now rest. I love you Arya.  
Well at least you don't have to be my parent like Saphira has to be to Eragon. I love you as well Leon, good night.  
Too true, too true. _Arya fell asleep to the soft rumbles of Leon's laughter.

When Arya awoke in the morning she felt well rested and ready for the day ahead. In the back of her head she remembered the dream she had had last night. She swore she would never let that happen to Eragon. She knew what it was like to be tortured and she wouldn't wish it on even Galbatorix himself. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and quickly got ready.

About an hour later she appeared in Nasuada's tent, and like always she was late. She herself tried harder than most elves to be on time because she knew to the humans it was rude to appear late. When she entered she caught Eragon's eye and looked away quickly. Remembering her dream and reminding herself why they had to keep their relationship a secret. Arya walked up to Nasuada and greeted her and then Murtagh, then lastly Eragon. When she settled herself in the chair across Eragon and to the right of Nasuada Murtagh began his story. 

* * * Murtagh's POV * * *

"Ok well I guess I should star at the beginning then." Murtagh said. He waited for the approval of the others before he began. "Well it all started when I first saw Nasuada. I was being dragged off to my cell, or rather room when I looked over and saw her. I guess she liked what she saw because she showed up about 10 minutes later." Nasuada slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Joking only joking, so anyway back to the point, me and Nasuada have been seeing each other ever since. Then, of course, came my capture and well you can guess what happened to me up until mine an Eragon's battle right?" He saw the elf and his brother node their heads in agreement before continuing. "When Eragon…" Before he could finish his thought a messenger boy ran in out of breath.

"I'm sorry milady to interrupt this is urgent. There is someone very important here to see you. Please fallow me and I will take you to see him." The boy turned and walked out of the tent. Nasuada stood up and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Continue on without me I have heard this story before." Murtagh watched her leave then turned back to the other two. "Well that was strange. So anyway when Eragon told me he could change my true name I had to act as if I didn't want to or risk Galbatorix finding out that I was going to try. If I were to have involved you Eragon you would have been captured and tortured beyond belief." Murtagh wasn't sure but he thought he saw a little shiver run through Arya at his words. _What has happened to her Thorn? I mean I guess I know a little based on the state she was in when Eragon and I found her but for an elf to shiver like that. It worries me.  
I know little one it worries me as well but I hope we will know someday.  
Yes in time I guess. Everything just takes a little time. _

"Instead of putting my only Brother at risk I decided to take it into my own hands. It wasn't easy but each day I found that I was slowly slipping out of the hands of Galbatorix."  
"How did you do it Murtagh?" Eragon asked him, but before he could answer him Nasuada came back into the tent. "Eragon please fallow me, there is someone who wishes to speak to you." Murtagh watched Eragon get up and exit the tent. "It might be nice if the two of you came for this as well."  
"Well I guess my story will have to wait for another time." Murtagh got up along with Arya and exited the tent.

When the four of them reached the man in question, Arya froze as well as Eragon. Based on their reactions Murtagh knew this was serious, but couldn't quite understand why. The man spoke suddenly to Eragon and Murtagh "I do not believe we have had the pleasure my name is Fäolin."

**Ok so I have an overflow of ideas right now so it should be fairly easy for me to write the chapters. Of course I can't promise I won't have a ton of homework and what not, but the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. Thanks for your Patience and sorry that it was needed. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dröttningu **

**Hoped you all liked the last chapter if not then oh well life goes on a guess. .:) **

Chapter 16: Arya's POV

Arya just about passed out when she saw him. _No, No he is dead he is not supposed to be here. I watched him die, this isn't possible. _These are the first thoughts that came to her head; she didn't want to deal with this right now. She was sure she was seeing his illusion of him but that was impossible because elves don't have illusions, let alone delusions. Suddenly Leon's voice broke through her thoughts and asked _this man seems familiar to you, who is he? I can see that you were close to him but your thoughts are so confusing right now that I can't get much more than that. _  
_Later Leon.  
As you wish, but we will talk about this. _With that he pulled out of her mind and had it not been for all of the people surrounding her Arya would have collapsed on the spot.

She realized her mouth was hanging open slightly and quickly shut it. She looked at Eragon and saw that he had a slightly defensive look on his face, but to his credit she wouldn't have picked up on it if she were human. Arya would give anything to just run away to her room and wake up from this nightmare, but her duties as the elven ambassador bound her to the spot. Then an idea struck her, "Well Fäolin I'm sure you have much to speak to Nasuada have much to speak about. I'm sorry to say I must excuse myself, along with Eragon we have a prior engagement we must attend to immediately, if we may?" Nasuada waved them away off and Arya grabbed Eragon before he could question what prior engagement she was talking about.

When they were a good distance from the Varden Arya stopped. She leaned against a rock and breathed a sigh of relief. "Mind explaining what in Alagaёsia happened back there? That was not like you." Eragon stated.  
"I know, it's just…" Arya couldn't finish the statement.  
"I understand do you want to be alone?" he asked.  
"No, I have been alone far too often in life. Please stay."  
"You know you have but to ask and I will stay or leave. What makes you happy will make me happy even if it means I can't be with you." She knew that he meant that, and she had made her choice. She motioned for him to sit by her as she slid down the rock. He complied but stayed a respectful distance. She scooted over to him and curled up into a ball with her face hidden in his shoulder. He moved his arms around her in a comforting gesture. It felt so right to be there, and she never wanted to move.

"You know Eragon that I have already chosen you right? I think it's time you heard my story about Fäolin." Eragon just squeezed her tighter in response. So she continued. "You know from before that we were mates for a time and I did love him, but what you don't know is how we met. My mother went downhill after my father was killed in battle; she was what this did to me so he decided to hire a playmate for me which was Fäolin. We were good friends, but as years went on my mother decided it would be good if we were to become mates. For years she pushed us together and at first I resisted, but as time went by I discovered that I did have feelings for him. I thought I knew what love was and it was some of the best years of my life with him, which made it all the harder to carry on without him. He was my anchor, the one I could always turn to. I admit that when I do dream it is often of him being shot down by that arrow." Eragon withdrew his arm and scooted away slightly. The responded "Arya like I said before I want you to be happy even if it means losing you." She put a finger on his lips to silence him "You didn't let me finish, as I was about to say that although I may still have slight feelings for him I love you. The love I share with you is more powerful than any feeling I have ever had toward him. I know this isn't the best time to bring this up but." She was in turn silenced by his finger, "You know Arya sometimes you talk way too much." With that he kissed her, and in that one kiss Arya felt all of Eragon's towards her and she responded just as fiercely.

Somewhere in the middle of their kiss Eragon had lifted Arya into his lap, and when they broke apart Arya leaned her head on his chest and although it was still early said "hmm… I could sleep like this."  
"Go ahead I don't particularly want to go back to the Varden any time soon."  
"You know we can't Eragon, we have responsibilities you know."  
"Ya I know I am just so tired and I don't want to get up." She looked up at his face. He shot her a puppy dog look.  
"We can stay here for a bit longer I guess; Saphira and Leon will tell us if there is any danger." Eragon smiled at her with his famous boyish smile.  
"Now all we need is an excuse as to why we have been gone so long."  
"Well that we can talk about later, right now we need to take advantage of this alone time." Arya smiled her mischievous smile up at him and leaned down for a kiss, but stopped just when their lips were just about to touch. Not fair he was playing with her, well he asked for it two could defiantly play at that game. Before he could so much as move again Arya was on top of him straddling his stomach. She slowly peeled his shirt off and began running her figures over his chest. She traced his highly defined muscled with a finger. She leaned down to kiss him but just barely brushed his lips before coming back up to stare down at him again. When he reached his arms up to pull her to him she pushed his arms back down and said a quick spell to keep them at his side. "Not. Fair." He managed to get out in between his panting.  
"Oh but it is fair my love." The without warning Eragon broke her spell and literally pounced on her. Now he was straddling her stomach. He tickled her sides and she couldn't hold back giggle as she squirmed to get away from his fingers. He ran his big hand up and down her arms, and traced her face. Then he leaned down and whispered, "Not so fair is it?" The only problem is he didn't restrain her arms so she reached up and brought his face to hers. She kissed him and urged him to open his mouth which he granted her. They were so caught up in their own world they didn't hear the approaching person.

Eragon was suddenly ripped away from her and she looked up into the very angry face of non other than Fäolin. The one person she wanted to escape just wouldn't leave her alone. She stared back at him with anger and closed her eyes in frustration. "You shouldn't have come.

So what did you think did you like it well let me know just hit the review button. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Dröttningu **

**Hey there I couldn't wait to write this chapter so I made time for it. .:) **

Chapter 17: Arya's POV

"Leave now Fäolin you do not belong here. I understand that you have business with the Varden, but you do not have to involve me in it" She turned away and hoped that he would get the hint and leave. He didn't of course.  
"Arya can we not even talk?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"No we cannot talk! You left me and that is unforgivable." She snipped now desperately hoping he would just leave. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrists and started pulling her toward him.  
"Release me immediately." She yelled when he did not she tried to slap him, but he kept her arms tight at her side. Yes she was strong, but he had always been stronger. _Leon come please.  
I am already on my way little one._

She was struggling to free herself when, his arms were ripped away from her. She saw Eragon in front of her. He had picked Fäolin up and literally thrown him 25 feet away. "I believe she asked you to let her go. We wouldn't want to disrespect a lady now would we?" Arya could not see his face, but by the tone in his voice she knew he was fuming. Fäolin was now on his feet and running toward Eragon with h. When he was about 20 feet he leapt, but Eragon caught him mid jump and threw him another 30 feet away. Foalin managed to slash Eragon across the chest before he was thrown. Eragon collapsed to the ground and Arya ran over to him. Then the dragons arrived, that's when all hell broke loose. Saphira charged at Foalin who was slowly trying to get up again, but when he saw Saphira he stayed put. _Leon stop her before she kills him, he may still have information that could be useful. _Leon put on a burst of speed and landed in front of Saphira. _Saphira no we still need him, besides after Arya is threw with him he will wish it was you who took care of him.  
_Saphira stopped her charge and just circled him instead.

Arya looked down to Eragon his chest was bleeding but he was conscience. She helped him strip his shirt off and examined his wound. It wasn't very deep but it nicked a few ribs. She quickly heeled the ribs, and then sealed his wound. When she wiped off the blood using his shirt she realized though that there was a big bruise forming under his skin. She ran over to where Fäolin's sword had landed and picked it up by the hilt. She examined the blade closer and found there was yellow-green liquid on the blade. Poison. _Leon please grab him and take him to the Varden find Nasuada and have four of the elven guard take him to prison, and ask her to set a guard around the tent. Then tell her to gather the best healers, Eragon has been poisoned.  
Alright, but how will you get back?  
We will ride Saphira if she consents. _Leon took off and flew back in the direction they had come. Arya ran back to Eragon and carefully set the sword aside. _Saphira will you take me and Eragon back to the Varden?  
Of course little one get on, and quickly Eragon is looking worse. _Arya looked back down at Eragon and saw that he was indeed in worse conditions than before. She quickly wrapped the swords blade in Eragon's shirt, and placed it in one of the saddle bags. Then she carefully picked up Eragon and jumped up to Saphira's back. Arya set Eragon in front of her, and she didn't bother to strap her legs in because it was a very short ride. Within minutes they landed in the Varden's camp. There were a small group of people waiting for them, healers she assumed. She nimbly slid off of Saphira with Eragon and held him up as best she could, until two of the elven guard came to carry him to a medic tent. Then she remembered the sword and quickly retrieved it from the saddle bag, and placed in the waiting hands of Angela. Arya watched as they carried him off then ran off to find Nasuada.

Arya quickly located her, and ran over asking "Where did you put him?" Her tone must have been harsher than she meant it because all Nasuada did was point at a lone tent. Without another word Arya sprang off in the direction she indicated. She neared the tent and the guards tried to stop her but she tore right threw the flaps of the tent anyway. "What did you do to him, why were you sent here?" Fäolin merely looked up at her from his knees and smiled. That was too much she kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. "Get up and talk." He didn't do either so Arya walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt collar. "I said get up and talk." She whispered menacingly, but again he just smiled at her. She threw him back on the ground and kicked him in the ribs for good measure. She did not have time for this right now. "Do not leave this tent unguarded at anytime. There should be at least four elves stationed here at all times. Do not allow anyone, except Nasuada or me, to enter this tent. Am I understood?" The men all nodded their heads in unison fallowed by an "as you wish milady." Then Arya stalked away, she hardly noticed any of the disapproving glances shot her way.

She walked back to Nasuada and said, "I must apologize for my behavior earlier Lady Nasuada I was out of line." Arya looked at Nasuada waiting for a response. "Not to worry Arya," then Nasuada leaned in and finished, "I would have acted the same way if I were in your position." Arya stepped back quickly and reached out for Nasuada's mind thinking this conversation was better had in private. _How do you know?  
Arya I know you and Eragon better than almost anyone here. How could I not know?  
I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, I didn't want it to cause a problem. You know what happened with Fäolin to day, but what if Galbatorix were to find out. He could use me or Eragon against each other.  
Again no need to worry, I completely understand. Neither Murtagh nor I will tell another sole.  
Murtagh know too?  
Well he is Eragon's big brother, don't older siblings always know about this kind of stuff.  
I wouldn't know, but thank you for understanding and accepting our wishes. _Nasuada nodded and they pulled out of each other's minds.

"Now why don't we go check on Eragon?" Nasuada asked. Arya nodded and fallowed Nasuada to the medic tent.

**Aren't you guys so proud of me. I got this chapter out so fast. You should reward me with reviews **(even if I don't deserve them because of all the time it took me like three weeks). **:D Clicky clicky on da button.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dröttningu **

**Ok try not to hate the story just because I haven't updated in ohhh… 3 months and 11 days, wow that looks even longer than it sounds. The truth is I had a really bad case of writers block, and I was procrastinating slightly too. What's important though is that, after reading the last book again, I think I finally got unblocked. I can't guarantee I'm going to update as often I did in the summer because basketball keeps me very, very busy but I will try my best to write a lot more. I guess the only thing that's left to say is that I'm sorry, and that I will finish this story. :D**

**Chapter 18: Arya's POV**

Arya tried to calm herself while she and Nasuada walked toward the healer's tent. She was not very successful because when they reached the tent she was still fuming as if she were still standing in front of that horrible man. Oh if he thought the worst of it was over with then he was in for a surprise. When they reached a tent Nasuada stepped forward and knocked on the post in between the flaps, a healer came out and quickly updated Nasuada on Eragon's condition. Arya walked up to her when the healer left and immediately asked "How is he?"  
"The healers say that there is no change in his condition, but they have managed to stop the spread of the poison."  
"Do they know how to cure it yet?"  
"No they are working on it, they said they have a few more ideas, and not to worry. Now I think the best thing or you to do is go to your tent and get some rest while I notify Saphira of his condition." Arya nodded and left she was too angry to argue right now.

Half way back to her tent Leon showed up. _Are you all right Arya?  
Yes I am fine I just need some time to think would you mind giving me a few hours before we talk about it?  
If that is what you wish then I will go see to Saphira.  
Thank you Leon you really are too good to me. _Arya reached up and hugged his neck then continued walking to her tent. When she reached her tent she stopped, she decided she could think better in a place where she is more at home. So she kneeled on the ground and used a trick her father taught her before he died. She spread her fingers out until her palm touched the ground; she then sent her conscience through her hand and pushed it out through the ground looking for the biggest tree roots she could find. She finally found one to the North and withdrew her conscience. She grabbed a blanket and her sword before running towards the place she felt the trees life force came from. She ran for about five in minutes before she found the tree. It was as big as she hoped it would be. She quickly scaled up the tree to the highest branch that would support her weight and sat down. She stared out over the vast expanse of land when nothing caught her attention she leaned against the tree trunk and spread the blanket out over her legs.

Instead of thinking about the past events Arya decided instead to try and clear her mind, and to maybe rebuild some of the walls Eragon so easily tore down. She sat alone in the tree before she slowly drifted off into her trance sleep. Several hours later Arya woke up to the feel of rain on her face. She sat up on the branch and once again surveyed her surroundings before sprinting back to her tent. Not ten minutes after she arrived Leon popped his head in and asked, _did you have a nice nap?  
Yes it was just what I needed, but I still haven't thought about how I'm going to deal with Fäolin.  
My advice to you on that subject is to just go with whatever comes. You don't always need a plan Arya. Granted if you are going to storm Galbatorix's castle you might want a plan, but in this case I don't think it's necessary.  
I guess you speak the truth.  
So are you ready to talk about this Fäolin guy and what your past is with him?  
Well it's as good a time as any I suppose. Basically I loved him but only because my mother forced him at me. He loved me because he wanted to become future king, in other words he loved me for the power I was going to bring to him not the person I am. When he supposedly died I died a little with him because he was my only real connection to this world at the time, but now I have you and Eragon. You two and Saphira are all I will ever need.  
Ahhh... I see I am sorry anyway about Fäolin, I'm very happy you found Eragon. Oh by the way he is conscience again, sorry I didn't alert you sooner your mind was just more peaceful than it ever has been since I've know you. _Arya nodded at him and responded _No need to worry Leon I think I need those couple hours to myself. I will go see him now. _Arya slipped past Leon and slowly walked to Eragon's tent where she assumed he would have been moved to. She decided to make a stop at the guard tent where Fäolin was being kept to check on things. She walked up to one of the guards, "Has he said anything since you have been here?"  
"No princess we had Angela brew up a sleeping potion after she healed Eragon Shadeslayer. She gave us some grief about using her talents for our own selfish needs, but eventually made the potion. We don't expect him to wake for a few more hours maybe even a day."  
"Thank you even though he is asleep I still want four elven guards here at all times."  
"Yes milady." Arya gave a curt nod then headed back toward Eragon's tent. She knocked on his center pole and waited for a response. A very weak enter came in, she had to strain her elven ears just to hear it. She walked in slowly and looked at Eragon; he look much better than he sounded. She walked up to the side of his cot and kneeled by his side. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled weakly back and smoothed his hair off of his forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked very quietly.  
"I've been much better, are you alright?" His voice was very weak, a knot formed in the pit of Arya's stomach.  
"I'm fine, you don't sound well please get some rest." She made to leave, but Eragon reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
"No please stay."  
"Of course" Arya walked back to his cot. Eragon sat up slightly and Arya slipped onto the cot, she helped Eragon lower himself back down so his head was resting on her lap. She leaned against the wall while she stroked his hair, soon Eragon was asleep and Arya was once again left to her own thoughts.

**Ok so I need some ideas on how to wheedle information out of Fäolin, any ideas? I will update soon I promise. .:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dröttningu **

**Ok so bla, bla, bla... Excuse, excuse... Bla bla bla. Here is the next chapter. :D**

**Chapter 19: Arya's POV **

After Eragon had drifted off into his elf-like slumber Arya decided it was time to pay a visit to Fäolin. She walked outside and headed straight towards the guard tent, when she reached the guards she gave them one harsh look and they quickly nodded and scurried off. She entered in the tent and stayed into the shadows as she walked around taking in the man she so wrongly thought she loved. "Hello Ary, nice of you to come back to see me," his voice icily broke through the air.  
"Don't call me that." She just as icily snapped back.  
"Oh but you love it when I call you that, well at least you used to. That is before we were separated." She couldn't see his face but she knew him well enough to know he would have a smile on his face.  
"You lost the privilege to call me that when you, lied to me!"  
"Hahaha so you know then?"  
"Of course I know, how could I not know. You played my mother and you played me for a while to, but it won't happen again. You weren't interested in anything other than power, that's all you have ever been interested in. Now tell me why you are here and who sent you or I will let the Dragons have you. I fear they are getting rather bored you see I think a nice game of toss the elf will cheer them up quite nicely. I will come back in an hour to see what you have decided." She stormed out of the tent and yelled for the guards to some back, once they were stationed again she set off in direction of Thorn.

_Saphira, Leon can you meet me and Thorn as quickly as possible please?_ Arya waited for both dragons to respond before she started running towards Thorn. _Thorn, Saphira Leon and I are on our way I wish to speak to the three of you.  
As you wish Dröttningu, I will wait for your arrival here. _

Arya sprinted off in the direction of the Dragon's at full speed. Not two minutes later she reached the clearing where Thorn was staying. Leon and Saphira had already arrived and turned their heads upon her arrival.

She sprinted up and jumped onto Leon's back, the dragons waited patiently for her to settle before they asked her anything. _Arya why have you asked us here? _Leon was the first to speak up.  
_I need you help on something and I understand if you do not wish to help I just ask that you tell no one of this meeting. _All three dragons shook their heads and consented to speak of this to no one else.  
_I have a plan and it might be a stupid one, but it's the only thing I can think of. Fäolin is still not talking, and I'm afraid he won't. I have threatened to hand him over to you three in an hour if he does not corporate.  
So you want us to make him talk? _Saphira asked with excitement.  
_Well yes and no, if he does not tell me what I need to know when I go back and speak with him I want you three to let him go free.  
_Saphira and Thorn roared out angrily, while Leon sat quietly knowing exactly where Arya was going with this. Arya waited for the dragons to calm down, and for their ranting to quiet.  
_You done now? _Arya asked somewhat sarcastically she noticed, compliments to Leon. _Good, now let me explain myself. When I say let him go free I obviously didn't mean free, free. When you let him go I will follow him to where ever he goes. I need to find out who he is working for and why he was sent. Now what I need for you Saphira is to make sure Eragon does not try and follow me, tell him that I will contact him as soon as I can. Leon I need you to stay here and make sure to make it look like I am still here. Now before you complain we will discuss this later when we have more time. Now finally Thorn I need you to make sure Murtagh doesn't fallow me on Eragon's behalf. Can you do this for me? _

Arya watched the dragons carefully while they were deciding.  
_I can see no reason not to help you Arya, when you need me just call and I will come. _With those words he flew off, and Arya watched him fly away. Next to speak was Saphira, _I think this plan is as bone headed as Eragon's have been on the past. I am reluctant to let you leave, but seeing as you seem to wiggle yourself out of dangerous spots I will consent to help you as well. Contact me if you need me. _Saphira leapt off the ground and flew off. Now only Leon's consent was left. Arya hopped off his back and landed in front of him. _  
And you my great dragon what do you have to say on this subject?  
I don't like it not one but Arya, I haven't known you long but our bond has already grown. I don't know if I can take being away from you for a long period of time, and we don't know how long this mission could last.  
I know I don't like the idea either, but I have to stay unnoticed. I will make you a deal if I do not find anything out within two fortnights I will come back.  
Ok, I will consent to this and help you as much as you need even if I do not like the idea. _Arya smiled and jumped on his back, _Take me to the camp. _Arya sat of Leon's back just enjoying their final flight for some time.

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

Eragon woke up alone a feeling he didn't like. He carefully sat up in bed and stared at the ceiling. He twisted around stretching his back, he froze thinking that it was going to hurt but the pain didn't come. Eragon pulled up his shirt to check his wound, but there was nothing to be seen. Eragon smiled and stood up to stretch properly. He felt much better and walked outside to find the Varden all rushing about him. He stopped a man and asked him what was wrong. He replied "Great shade slayer there is a sand storm coming in we must prepare the Varden quickly." Eragon sighed then sprang into action.

**So exciting news is that I have one other chapter written and I am going to upload them it right away so you don't hate me as much .:) Let me know what you thought, (and if it makes you feel better you can review that you hate me too, I won't be mad I will understand.) Review please **


	20. Chapter 20

**Drottningu **

**So here is the second chapter I promised you. :D**

**Chapter 20: Arya's POV**

Arya suddenly lifted her head when she heard the commotion of the Varden. _Leon quickly take me down there. _Leon dove down toward the ground at a frightening speed. He pulled out of his nose dive just 30 feet from the ground and Arya quickly hopped off of him. She ran off trying to find someone to explain to her what was happening. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and only just avoided someone running straight at her. She managed to get out of the way in time but then tripped over someone's foot. She waited for her body to hit the ground, but it never did. She looked up into Eragon's eyes and smiled. He lifter her up and she asked him what was happening, "there is a big sand storm coming and as you can see the people are hysterical. I have been running around with other officers trying to get people into their tents, how they ever thought they could outrun a sand storm is beyond me."  
"I must see to the security of our prisoner." She tried to run off, but Eragon jumped in front of her.  
"I have already seen to it there will be three elven guards in there with him during the storm, I had Angela brew up some extra sleeping potion just for this occasion. I saw to it that he took some and he is chained to the ground with elven steel." Arya smiled at him then looked around and quickly kissed him on the cheek when she saw no one was watching.  
"So what so we do about the dragons?" I have sent Thorn and Saphira to Find Leon and then fly away from the storm to the rocks we say a league from here. I instructed them to hide behind those rocks and to keep their wings into tight. They will look after each other. There is nothing to worry about." She smiled again and noticed that all the noise was gone. She looked up at the sky and realized it was getting darker and the wind was picking up.  
"Hurry into my tent it is quicker." They sprinted into her tent and quickly tied down the opening just as the storm hit.

* * * Eragon's POV * * *

Eragon had never minded sand storms as long as he was inside, but it didn't take him long to figure out that Arya did not like them. At the moment she was pacing around the tent with a worried expression on her face. Eragon just watched her as she paced back and forth and back in forth. When he started to get dizzy from watching her he got up and took her hands. Without saying a word he led her over to the small couch and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her without releasing her hands and looked up at her. He waited for her to make eye contact with him and when she did, he just smiled at her. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. They stayed like that for a while before Arya finally grasped his hands and pulled him closer. Taking the hint Eragon stood up and maneuvered himself behind her. So that he was leaning against the arm and she was leaning against him. He stretched his cramped legs out in front of him, and Arya buried deeper into his chest. He grabbed her hands again, soon they were both asleep.

* * *Arya's POV* * *

Arya woke up before Eragon, the storm was still raging outside, but for once she wasn't scared. At some point in the night Eragon had covered them with a blanket and their legs were tangled in it. She thought back to the night before and closed her eyes, not sleeping just thinking. He knew her so well. How did he know just how to make me feel better without making me feel weak? How is it he always makes me smile? How does he know me so well? Why do I feel the need to tell him about my past? All these questions and more were swarming around her head before she finally came up with the answer. He loved her and she loved him. The realization made her literally fall off the couch. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled over to find Eragon on his side looking down at her with a slightly confused and slightly amused expression on his face. She smiled at him and said, "I guess not all elves are as graceful as you might think." He chuckled at that. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling again.  
"This is a very long storm…." He was cut off by her mouth. When they broke away his eyes searched hers. "What was that for?" he asked with a grin, "not that I minded it." Arya just stared down at him for a moment.  
"For knowing how to comfort me and not make me feel weak, for knowing me better than I know myself, for loving me, and because I want to love life like I used to." Eragon looked at her shocked at this sudden display of emotion from her.  
"What do you mean?" He asked stupidly.  
She smiled down at him and said, "It means that I love you." Eragon looked up at her with his big brown eyes. When he didn't speak for some time, she asked him what was wrong.  
"I just can't find the right words to fit the moment, so I figured I would not say anything in case I said something stupid." She smiled and then kissed him. The storm didn't let up all day and Eragon and Arya passes the time by teaching and playing games they had learned as children. Neither could stop smiling.

The storm finally let up and when they walked outside it was dark. They ran out into the clearing where the dragons stayed and called to them to come back. A few minutes later Murtagh appeared with Nasuada and the four waited for the dragons in silence.

**Ok so super cheesy and a bit of a filler, but are you happy with it? Let me know. .:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright everybody, honestly I won't make any excuse as to why I never updated this story. I am in the middle of re reading the series and I'm going to be editing the chapters I have already written. I know no one likes an author's note but I'm just letting everyone know, if any of you still care, that I really want to finish this story for you. The reviews, that I truly don't deserve, filled me with guilt for never finishing. So I will work hard to finish this story the way it ought to be completed. Also I haven't read the fourth and final book of the inheritance cycle so the ideas in the story will still be what I had in mind two years ago.**


End file.
